The Miko Switch
by Chesra Talasei
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back? KIKSESS KAGINU
1. Chapter I

The Miko Switch  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
Disclaimer: No, Inu-yasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!  
  
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back?  
  
CHAPTER ONE HAS TWO POVS: KIKYOU AND KAGOME!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KIKYOU  
  
It was getting dark. I was staring at a lake, thinking about my current life.  
  
"Kagome." I said with disgust. What an ugly name. And to think she's my reincarnation. Ugh. "She's such a bitch."  
  
I looked at my reflection in the water. "I do not look like her," I said angrily. "Our differences our obvious. How can people treat her as highly as they treat me? She's only the second Kikyou! Not the original! She's just a copy!"  
  
"Do you hate that wench, too?" A voice behind me said. I turned to see Sesshomaru, who is Inuyasha's half-brother.  
  
"Sesshomaru," I said. "Have you been spying on me, or are you here to leave Rin with me?" Sesshomaru and I have gotten to know each other for a few months, a day I could never forget. It told me I was still important in this world. We met when Sesshomaru's human friend, Rin, was being chased by a youkai that I killed. Rin began to like me and I her. Soon after our fated meeting, Rin wanted me to come along with Sesshomaru and her. I, of course, politely declined. A few times, when Sesshomaru is planning something that might danger Rin, he leaves Rin with me.  
  
"I was just passing by this place," Sesshomaru said. "But I realize we are more common than anyone so far I met. We hate that wench, we want to finish off Naraku and we want to protect Rin. Though I'm sure you no longer want to finish Inu-yasha's life, that's okay. More similarities than differences."  
  
"I'm surprised at your sudden intelligence," I said sarcastically. "But, I have a favor. May you finish that bitch's life?"  
  
"That would cause such a loss to my poor half-brother," Sesshomaru pointed out.  
  
"I can replace that wench any day," I countered. "Finish her off."  
  
"I don't take orders," Sesshomaru said tightly, lips pursed. His mouth was twitching in a way that I know very well. It meant Sesshomaru really wanted to do what I wanted him to do, but he still has dignity and pride. And even if Sesshomaru does not show it, he still cares for his little half-brother.  
  
I smiled despite my anger at the wench. "I know." I sighed. "There must be a way to take away that woman from my Inuyasha."  
  
"Your Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, raising an eyebrow. "Since when?"  
  
"Soon," I said wickedly. "He will be mine."  
  
"You have plan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rin suddenly popped out of some trees, Jaken having a hard time keeping up with her.  
  
"Ohayo, Rin," I greeted her.  
  
"Ohayo, Kikyou-sama!"  
  
"So, maybe I can be of help to this little plan?" Sesshomaru questioned as his two companions walked away. "Before I leave?"  
  
"Can you gather some herb leaves for me? I need it for my devious plan," I replied.  
  
"I'll see you in a few minutes, then." Sesshomaru disappeared.  
  
"Good," I said happily. "Inuyasha will be mine."  
  
Sesshomaru reappeared again and handed me dozens of herb leaves, and Rin carrying some other stuff. I smiled.  
  
"You seem to have read my mind," I told Sesshomaru. "I expected I'll be able to finish this little spell tomorrow, but due to your help, I'll be able to do it tonight."  
  
"A switch spell," Sesshomaru said. "I understood your little plan quick enough. But how will you lure Kagome?"  
  
I showed him a Shikon shard. "I've stolen this from Naraku," I said. "This will get that wench."  
  
KAGOME  
  
At that time, our little group was sitting down, for it was night already. I was passing around the ramen, and I was very happy because it meant Inuyasha would be eating. He LOVES ramen.  
  
"Inuyasha, let's eat!" I said. But somehow, I felt his eyes wandering off.  
  
"Hn." Inuyasha was bothered at that time, for he could smell Kikyou. GRR!  
  
I saw the strange look Inuyasha was wearing. I vow to take Kikyou away from Inuyasha! She's causing trouble for our group.  
  
"OSUWARI!" WHAM. That was to distract him. If Inuyasha has another comment for me, he'll have ten Sits.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "What the hell was that for?" Ready, get set. . .go!  
  
"You're getting lost in your little world again!" I countered. I didn't want to ruin Inuyasha's mood today. He might run off to Kikyou and I'll be at loss. "We're trying to eat here, ok?" Be calm. Be calm. Give him the ten sits after two yells.  
  
"You sound jealous, Kagome-sama," Miroku said teasingly.  
  
"Houshi-sama," Sango said warningly. "Drop it."  
  
"I'm not jealous!" I insisted. "Inuyasha needs to eat!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Look, I have the right to think about Kikyou if I want to!"  
  
I was taken aback by his sudden anger. Suddenly I felt a Shikon shard. I opened my mouth to tell the others, when a small voice spoke in my mind. You'll help that ungrateful hanyou? The voice questioned. Letting Inuyasha have his own way again? Look, without you he'll be at loss. And he still yells at you and has the courage to still think of that Kikyou. Come to think of it, you'd be better off helping that hanyou's brother. Don't tell him! He's a stuck-up snob.  
  
I thought. Should I tell them? Inuyasha'll just hog the shard again. I better get it myself. I won't give it to anyone!  
  
"Um, I'll just go somewhere," I said casually. Inuyasha eyed me suspiciously. I immediately ran. If my Shikon sense was correct, it was at the tree Kikyou pinned Inuyasha. Maybe a demon holding it was resting there.  
  
As I begun running, I realized a hanyou was following me. He was shouting. "I know you can feel a shard, Kagome! Come back here!"  
  
KIKYOU  
  
"She's coming," I said softly. Sesshomaru was up on the tree, anxious to see if my little spell will happen.  
  
"Will it last forever?" Rin asked, who was also hidden up on the tree, barely seen.  
  
"Only one month," I replied. "We must meet here again and then the spell with reverse. If we're not here then, the spell will last forever."  
  
I felt excited and scared at the same time.  
  
"I see," Sesshomaru mused. "Ganbatte!" He hid himself as the wench neared.  
  
Kagome appeared and when she saw me, her eyes widened.  
  
"Ki-Kikyou?" Kagome gasped out. "You have a shard?"  
  
I grabbed my arrow and bow and pointed it at her. "You'll die here, wench." On my hand was the potion. I smiled. Time to get Inuyasha.  
  
As I positioned my arrow, I threw the bottle with the potion at her. Kagome tried to block it, but it hit her hand squarely. The bottle broke, hurting Kagome's arm. The potion began to take effect. I felt a whirlwind and suddenly, before I knew it, I was in Kagome's body.  
  
I looked up at Sesshomaru and said, "It worked!"  
  
I saw Sesshomaru smile, and he and Rin disappeared.  
  
Kagome was staring at me. "What happened?" she asked. Suddenly Inu-yasha appeared. Just on time.  
  
KAGOME  
  
"Inuya-" I was unable to finish my sentence.  
  
Kikyou in my body immediately hurled my body into Inuyasha's arms. "Inuyasha," she gasped out. "Kikyou hurt me."  
  
She pointed to the wound her bottle made. "She hurt me with an arrow," Kikyou began with anguish. "And she was about to kill me when you-" Kikyou pretended to be unable to finish her sentence and begin sobbing. I realized all of the sudden I was pointing an arrow at Kikyou in my body.  
  
"Kikyou!?" Inuyasha said, shocked. "Kikyou, how could you!?" The anger in his voice was obvious.  
  
"Inuyasha," I said nervously. As he neared me, instinct took over and I yelled. "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" But Kikyou didn't have my power. Inuyasha looked at me strangely.  
  
"Kikyou," he began sadly. "You must be going crazy. Only Kagome has the power over this beads." The thought dawned into me. Inuyasha began coming closer. I was scared. Inuyasha could hurt me. I suddenly ran and before I knew it, I was sailing in the air. Kikyou's soul stealers where lifting me up. Then suddenly they dropped me. I realized that they recognized that I wasn't Kikyou. They flew to Kagome and started lifting her up.  
  
"Kikyou, what the fucking hell did you order to this friends of yours!" Inuyasha yelled angrily and pulled his Tetsusaiga out.  
  
"Don't!" Kikyou yelled. "You might hurt me, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha panicked. He jumped out and quickly took Kikyou away from the insects. Kikyou, while Inuyasha wasn't looking, made a signal to stop following her.  
  
The insects suddenly grabbed me and after heaving me up, and taking me far away. "HELP, INUYASHA!" I yelled frantically. But Inuyasha wasn't paying attention he was kneeling beside Kikyou.  
  
Soon I could no longer see them. My eyes began to well up. The insects suddenly dropped me. Into a lake. I got very wet. Suddenly I heard faint laughter.  
  
"Well, Kagome," a voice said. I turned to see Sesshomaru. "In Kikyou's body, eh? How to explain to my darling half-brother?"  
  
BIG TROUBLE. I AM IN SO BIG TROUBLE. 


	2. Chapter II

The Miko Switch  
  
  
  
Chapter II  
  
Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!  
  
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked at myself at the lake. "Sesshomaru, this is just a bad dream, ne?" I asked him nervously. He and his friends, Rin and Jaken, had been hanging around, telling me what happened.  
  
I was still touching myself, or Kikyou's body. I felt very frail. Luckily, Kikyou's insects, though they know I'm not Kikyou, still give me the souls. Kikyou's body was very heavy without souls. Now I understand her. She led such a twisted life, a path that there seemed no end, as if you didn't know what would happened next. Unlike my life, very predictable, just full of adventures, Kikyou's was unpredictable and sometimes boring. She always had to watch her shoulder and be afar from her loved ones.  
  
"Sorry," Sesshomaru said wickedly. "Kikyou's in your body now. She will manipulate Inuyasha, for sure. That was her plan, if you want to know."  
  
"Sou na!" I insisted angrily. "I bet Inuyasha saw right through her!"  
  
"Will you look at this, then," Sesshomaru said. "This should show you that Inuyasha barely suspected anything." A small ball appeared in front of me.  
  
"Look into it, nee-chan!" said Rin. "You'll see Kikyou-sama!"  
  
I looked at the ball and saw Kikyou and Inuyasha. My heart dropped. How could he not realize that was not me? Inuyasha was looking concernedly at Kikyou, and Sango, Miroku and Shippou were just as concerned. Kikyou was enjoying (seemingly) the attention.  
  
I looked away. "Is there a way to reverse this spell?" I had to return to myself!  
  
"You must meet again where Kikyou cast the spell after a month."  
  
"I bet my parents will be worried sick!" I exclaimed. "Kikyou won't go home during my exams and I'll fail! I've got to go back to my world!"  
  
"What if Kikyou refuses?" Sesshomaru asked. "To return to her body?"  
  
The thought came to my brain and registered to my mind. "Ki-Kikyou wouldn't do that," I said, panicked. "She won't, right?"  
  
"You don't know the miko well, then," Jaken chuckled. "Kikyou-sama is as devious and highly as Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
OH NO!!!!  
  
"You've got to help me, Sesshomaru," I said. "I need help!"  
  
Sesshomaru stared at me. "Go back to your world. Kikyou looks like you, anyway. No one will notice."  
  
"Hmph." But the only plan I got was Sesshomaru's, so better go with it. I walked away, carrying Kikyou's bow and arrow.  
  
"Hey!" Rin yelled. She ran after me and gave me the ball. "Look at it!" she squealed. I looked at the ball all the way home.  
  
KIKYOU  
  
"Daijobu, Kagome-chan?" asked the black-haired girl. Her name was Sanho or Saru or Sago or something.  
  
"Hai," I replied.  
  
"Be more careful, okay, bitch?" Inuyasha said to me. Even when he spoke to me like that, concern was still in his eyes. "Sango, please treat Kagome."  
  
So Sango's the girl's name, I mused. Sango began to put a bandage in the hand I hurt. I decided to apologize to Inuyasha. I smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't listen," I said. "But I got the shard." I found the pocket where I slipped the shard. "Here."  
  
Inuyasha smiled when he saw the shard. "Yosh!" He said happily.  
  
"Inuyasha," I said seriously. "Will you keep the promise to m- Kikyou?" I almost said me. I hope he doesn't notice. "To become a ningen?"  
  
"Ningen?" Inuyasha said. His eyes downcast, he replied softly. "I don't know. When I saw Kikyou a while ago, I saw her intention to kill you. Somehow that just broke my heart."  
  
"Do you still love m- her?" I asked nervously. I kept saying me. Inuyasha'll suspect something sooner or later.  
  
Inuyasha looked bewildered. "I do. I love her more than anyone."  
  
"Sou ka." I turned my eyes downcast. "So if I give her my soul and you live with her, you'll be happy?"  
  
My so-called friends were shocked.  
  
"Kagome-sama," the houshi began. "You don't mean that, right?"  
  
"If Inuyasha will be happy," I said softly. "He wants to live with Kikyou, doesn't he?" I looked at Inuyasha straight in the eyes.  
  
"Don't talk like that, Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "I do love her, but if it would cost your life, I wouldn't dare."  
  
My mouth almost fell open. He wants for that wench to live?  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" the little fox said. "You look-no not only look, but sound and you are to be different."  
  
"I'm just a little shaken from my visit to Kikyou," I replied uneasily. "She told me many things. That I was just her copy and I didn't deserve to be with you."  
  
"Don't listen to her, Kagome-chan," the exterminator said. "She just wants Inuyasha for herself."  
  
"So, shall we hit Inuyasha now?" the houshi asked.  
  
"What for?" I asked, confused.  
  
"It's your exams tomorrow, remember?" the kitsune said. "You told us."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly caught on. "Kagome, don't go!" Inuyasha said. "You'll be gone for three days again-"  
  
"Say 'osuwari' Kagome-sama," the houshi said, grabbing Inuyasha's arms. Sango did the same with Inuyasha's legs. "Then you can escape."  
  
"Baka!" Inuyasha yelled. "Let go of me!" He moved around, trying to free himself. Despite myself, I felt pity.  
  
I was confused. "Osuwari?" Suddenly Inuyasha hit the ground, bringing both Sango and the houshi down. My little hanyou recovered quickly. However, Sango and the houshi were still on the ground, still holding the Inuyasha who was trying to stand up.  
  
"I won't let you go! We still have to get the shards!"  
  
Sou ka. I forgot Kagome sometimes went back to her world. "I. . . think the exams were cancelled!" I said quickly.  
  
"They were?" The four companions chorused. Sango and the houshi let go of Inuyasha and stood up, dusting themselves.  
  
"Y-yeah!"  
  
"Good!" Inuyasha smiled. "More time to look for shards."  
  
(AN: Anou, since Kikyou isn't that familiar with her 'new' companions, Miroku will be referred as the houshi and Shippou as the kitsune or little fox. Sango will be called black-haired girl, the exterminatior or Sango because Inuyasha had said Sango's name.)  
  
KAGOME  
  
I ran to the Bone Eaters Well. I jumped into it. I felt the strange sensation and arrived to modern Tokyo. I ran to the house. "Okaa-san! Ji- chan, Souta!"  
  
The three ran to greet me then they stopped, staring at me.  
  
"Kagome?" Souta asked, unsure. "Why are you pale? Why is your hair straight? You're not Kagome, aren't you?"  
  
"I am," I told them. "I got into this switch spell and now I'm in this body, what am I going to do, Mom? The tests are tomorrow already!"  
  
"Well, you resemble your old self, anyway," my mom said. "Just hope no one will notice."  
  
Ji-chan looked at me. "How can we be sure that is Kagome? That could just be an imposter-"  
  
"How about this, ji-chan," I said desperately. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, Souta loves PlayStation, you make up stupid stories about me being sick while I'm in Feudal Japan. Mom told me once in confidential that whenever she had problems with love she would go to the big tree-" I pointed to the tree "and her troubles will disappear."  
  
"She's Kagome," the three decided.  
  
I sighed in relief. "I'll go change clothes," I told them, and dashed into the house. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep.  
  
MORNING  
  
When I woke up, I ran to the mirror. I was still Kikyou, but I was glad Kikyou resembled me. I changed into my school clothes.  
  
I dropped the arrows and bow I brought from Feudal Japan.  
  
Since I couldn't go back to the old Japan until next month, for the returning to my body, I decided to catch up with my schoolwork. Big mistake.  
  
I was entering the gate of our school, hearing lots of gossips around the girls. I was blending with every other student, walking along with them. I didn't want them to realize I wasn't Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" My friend, Yuka, yelled. Along with her were Sakura and Elli. (I made up the names!) I turned around. Suddenly I felt pain and suddenly fainted.  
  
"Kagome! Be steady! Be steady!"  
  
I woke up in the school clinic with Yuka, Elli and Sakura there.  
  
"Daijobu?" They asked.  
  
"Yeah," I answered weakly. I felt as my life was being drained away. I realized suddenly that the stolen souls were disappearing, fast. If I didn't get back to Feudal Japan, I would die!  
  
"Kagome, what did you do to your hair?" Yuka asked. "It's all straight. . . "  
  
"Ah. . ." I said, panicked.  
  
"But it looks good on you," Elli said quickly. "You're also very pale."  
  
"I bet it's because of your sicknesses," Sakura said concernedly. "One day you have ulcer, next week we heard you got cancer. You're such a sickly child."  
  
I groaned silently at my ji-chan's lame attempt for my 'sickness.'  
  
The doctor entered the clinic, looking very worried. "Higurashi, I'm afraid to say you might. . . die."  
  
"DIE!?" My friends shrieked. It was so loud I had to cover my ears.  
  
"You see, we looked at you a while ago and you seem very week, you might die." The doctor looked very sad.  
  
Seesh. Didn't they know this body is dead? "Oh," was all I could say.  
  
My friends burst into tears. "Kagome-chan!" They wailed.  
  
"We should have known," Yuka said quietly. "All your sicknesses could have killed you anytime."  
  
"I'd better go home," I said quickly. I ran out of the clinic, out of the school and didn't stop until I reached the well. I jumped in.  
  
When I reached the Feudal Japan, dozens of insects dropped souls on me. Soon my energy was regained. Just as I started to walk to a forest, and bumped into Inuyasha and Kikyou. Shippou, Miroku and Sango were also there.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I cried, overjoyed. I realized suddenly that I was no longer Kagome.  
  
INUYASHA  
  
(in this part of the story the Kikyou is Kagome and Kagome is Kikyou. I know, it'll be confusing, but try to keep up with it!)  
  
"Kikyou?" I gasped out, shocked. What the hell is she doing here?  
  
I turned to Kagome, whose face has turned very, very cold.  
  
She glared at Kikyou. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Get away from Inuyasha!" Kikyou yelled at Kagome. "You!"  
  
"You stay away from here!" Kagome screamed, grabbing an arrow. I gasped. Was Kagome going to hurt Kikyou?  
  
Kikyou gasped. "Are you going to kill me?"  
  
"If it means I'll be with Inuyasha forever," Kagome said, her face twisted angrily. "You're dead. Go back to your world!"  
  
I winced at Kagome's words. I realized that maybe my two-timing with Kikyou and Kagome had gotten to her. She seemed to be so mad. I felt sorry for her suddenly.  
  
"You go to the world of the dead," Kikyou shouted. "You're the one who's dead!"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at Kikyou confusedly. Kagome wasn't dead. I was also confused. What did Kikyou mean by that?  
  
Shippou glared at Kikyou. "Stay away from Kagome-chan, you old dead witch!"  
  
Kikyou was shocked. I didn't know why, but she was. "Shippou. . . "  
  
Whattaminute. Since when did Kikyou knew Shippou's name? "Since when did you know Shippou's name, Kikyou?" I asked her. "Why are you bothering us?"  
  
"Go away!" Sango yelled. "Leave us alone!"  
  
Miroku grabbed his staff. "If you don't, we'll use extreme measures."  
  
I glanced at Kagome. She was smiling smugly. She stood up and. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She slapped Kikyou. "Can't you just go back to your world?" Kagome yelled. "Is that too hard for you?"  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm not Kik-" Kikyou was cut short suddenly because she lost consciousness, due to the fact that her insects began taking away her souls.  
  
KIKYOU  
  
I glanced at Kagome, who had fallen on the ground. I had ordered for my Shinidama-chuu to take away the souls. I didn't want my new 'friends' to know I wasn't Kagome. I smiled smugly at the weak Kagome. She was still alive, but only barely. I left just enough souls so that she could live.  
  
"Kikyou!" Inuyasha cried, catching her in his arms. My smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Inuyasha, forget her," I said, hurt. "I thought you wanted her to leave us alone."  
  
"But I still care for her," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Are you saying that to Kagome!?" Shippou, Sango and Miroku said at the same time. I had gotten to know these three, and they really wanted Kagome and Inuyasha together and to keep Kikyou away.  
  
"You know she cares for you so much," Sango said, glaring at Inuyasha. "And you still have the nerve to go to that. . . . . witch!!"  
  
"SANGO!" Inuyasha yelled, letting go of Kagome. "Don't you dare call Kikyou that!"  
  
"She has every right to call her that," Shippou reasoned, lip quivering. My quick stay with this group told me that Shippou's very afraid of Inuyasha. "You shouldn't go back to Kikyou when Kagome's here."  
  
Inuyasha stood up, leaving Kagome on the ground. "You're right. I must move on. Let's go, then."  
  
As we walked away, my Shinidama-chuu returned the souls. Kagome stared at Inuyasha weakly, remembering what he said.  
  
"Inuyasha," she moaned weakly. I smiled and turned to her. My group was a bit far away, so they couldn't hear me.  
  
"Kagome, I'll do everything to make sure that Inuyasha will be mine," I told wickedly. Then I left, running after Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was left on the ground, all alone. 


	3. Chapter III

The Miko Switch  
  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!  
  
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I bet you're all wondering what Kikyou's planning. I will reveal it in the next chappie. And I'm so sorry for making Kagome-chan cry! I mean, I'm not a big fan of hers, but I still care *sob* about her. And for the romance/humor mix-up, I'm sorry too. It was supposed to be romance/general. I'll fix it up soon!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stared as Inuyasha as he walked away, Kikyou clinging to Inuyasha. My eyes threatened to well up, but I fought them until Kikyou's aura faded away. My tears spilled to the ground.  
  
"INUYASHA!" I cried, my tears coming down in buckets. "How could you do this to me!?" As the insects filled me up, I just cried and cried. When I had enough strength, I stood up.  
  
So this was how Kikyou felt. Being ignored and treated like dirt. I realized how I resented her and how I wanted Inuyasha for myself. Kikyou only had Inuyasha and her sister and her village as support, and they disappeared, one by one, because I took them away. I became sort of the new Kikyou, her replacement, and soon people in the village looked and treated me as highly as her. No wonder she became so bitter. And I even wanted Inuyasha! I couldn't believe I was so selfish.  
  
I felt another aura that became familiar for the past few days. "Sesshomaru," I said slowly, wiping my tears.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered, and reappeared next to me. Rin and Jaken ran after him. "Though you are a ningen, and I detest ningens, I do have feelings." He looked at me, and for the first time I saw pity in his eyes. Usually I just saw hatred or anger in his eyes. It was rather a shock to see pitying eyes after being treated like dirt because of being Kikyou. "That must have been rather hurting." Rin helped me up, but I paid no attention.  
  
I turned to look at him, shocked. "You saw the entire incident?" I whispered, lip trembling. "How could you!?" I began to feel angry. "Were you spying?"  
  
"I was just seeing it through my crystal ball," Sesshomaru said defensively. "Or I should say, Rin was seeing through the crystal ball. Rin then called me, telling something about how she felt sorry for you."  
  
My eyes began welling up again, and Rin handed me a hanky. I couldn't help feel a bit better, but when I kept seeing Inuyasha's angry face in mind, I felt more and more bitter, until I couldn't hold it anymore.  
  
The last I remembered was collapsing on the ground due to shock.  
  
KIKYOU  
  
I looked at Inuyasha. He looked very serious. And sad.  
  
"Are you feeling guilty?" I asked him softly, smoothing out the wrinkles of Kagome's skirt. "Are you, Inuyasha?"  
  
He turned to look at me. He smiled. "Iie. I just feel sorry for Kikyou. After all, I do love her."  
  
I fought the urge to smile. The others might suspect something if I smiled so sinisterly. Before my plan had been different. Have me in Kagome's body give her soul to Kikyou's body, and return to my original body. Then get Inuyasha. But Inuyasha obviously wanted the wench to live. So I changed my plan. And it was better and more fitting, and soon becoming reality. And one more thing, that Inuyasha obviously loved the wench, so if I slowly made those feelings grow, he would love Kagome and forget me. And his little friends would be happy.  
  
My plan was in action, and soon it will make Inuyasha mine. "So you do love her," I said, pretending to be sad. "So I suppose I should give her my soul?"  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Miroku said. "Now stop thinking like that."  
  
"Inuyasha, will you stop about Kikyou?" Shippou snapped. At that, Inuyasha started chasing Shippou, who immediately hid behind me. I burst out laughing. It had been so long that I laughed. For real. It felt good to be able to laugh again.  
  
"Why are you laughing, Kagome?" Sango asked curiously. "You know Inuyasha and Shippou always do that."  
  
"I guess I needed a pain reliever after the pain Kikyou gave me," I admitted. Or should I say, the pain Kagome gave to me. All those bitter months being hated by my lover and sister and village, being brought away from them, being unable to even speak to them! The pain Kagome gave me was worse than Naraku's. "It just hurt me after saying I should go to the world of the dead. I mean, am I dead? Maybe to her eyes, probably."  
  
"Stop that, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Stop thinking that you're lower than Kikyou! Please."  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," I muttered softly. "But you do prefer her than me. Isn't that proof I'm lower than her?"  
  
Sango glared at Inuyasha. "Most probably in Inuyasha eyes."  
  
Inuyasha returned her glare. "SHUT UP, SANGO!" He screeched.  
  
"Fine, fine," Sango said. "Just quit the two-timing."  
  
Inuyasha blushed. I smiled. I felt I actually belonged, for the first time in many months. The only person who accepted me was Sesshomaru. When I became resurrected, I wished I just remained dead, nothing but something kept alive in memories. If I was left dead, I wouldn't be kept being thought of a soulless body trying to get revenge. The days I spent crying, wanting to kill myself. But I never could. The thought that it was Inuyasha who I blamed that killed me left me forever guilty. I wanted to return to our carefree days, just us. But Naraku ruined everything. I wanted to get revenge on him. Then maybe I would die.  
  
Then Kagome came along. She took Inuyasha, my village, my people. She even had the nerve to consider herself as me! She was another reason that made me want to kill her.  
  
Inuyasha, I vowed, if you ever choose that wench over me, I will kill myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is really serious now, I know. I know, maybe not everyone would like the way this is going, but don't worry, Inu/Kag might survive!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter IV

The Miko Switch  
  
  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!  
  
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back?  
  
KIKYOU  
  
"Inuyasha, I think I left my bag in the forest," I lied to Inuyasha as we were walking toward a village. Actually, Sesshy and I were meeting. He promised to make sure Kagome was nowhere in sight. So now, I had to have an alibi so Inuyasha won't be suspicious.  
  
"I'll get it," Inuyasha insisted. "Kagome. . . "  
  
"And if you meet Kikyou?" I asked him sharply. "No way, Inuyasha. Anyway, I have defense." I motioned to my bow and arrow.  
  
"Inuyasha, let Kagome-sama go," Miroku said smoothly. "She's right, if you meet Kikyou, you'll end up lost."  
  
Inuyasha reddened. "Shut up, Miroku!"  
  
Sango grabbed hold on Inuyasha arms, and so did Miroku. Shippou used a charm to keep Inuyasha on the floor.  
  
"Lemme go!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to escape. But the charm was unbreakable unless Shippou wanted it, and both Sango and Miroku pulled Inuyasha.  
  
"Hurry, Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled as they dragged a wriggling Inuyasha.  
  
I smiled faintly and said goodbye then ran to the forest.  
  
Soon I felt a very familiar aura. Too familiar. Suddenly my senses realized it was Naraku. I immediately jumped up on a tree as Naraku came on view, dragging his stupid baboon pelt, face half-hidden.  
  
"Kagome? The reincarnation?" Naraku called. "I know you're here, so come out." I snickered. Even the great Naraku did not realize who I was. I suddenly noticed Sesshomaru, then. . .  
  
WHAM!  
  
Naraku was unconscious.  
  
"He let his guard down too much," Sesshomaru sneered. "Oi, Kikyou, get down here."  
  
I smiled and jumped down. "Hello, Sesshomaru."  
  
He motioned to the unconscious Naraku. "We better get out of here. One of Naraku's slaves'll be here soon."  
  
"You're not going to finish him?" I asked incredulously. "Who are you and where is the real Sesshomaru?"  
  
"It'll take too much time," Sesshomaru said defensively. "Come on."  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed me and we reappeared in a lake, and there stood Rin and Jaken.  
  
"Kikyou-neechan!" Rin squealed, and hugged me. "Rin so glad to see you!"  
  
"Kikyou glad too," I told her, smiling. "So, Sesshy, your report?" Sesshomaru turned to Rin.  
  
"Rin, go back to the hut." Rin obeyed, and Jaken followed Rin. Sesshomaru turned to me. "She's very sad and lonely," Sesshomaru said. "I think you're being too harsh."  
  
I laughed at that. "And now you're being soft. First Naraku then the bitch. Oooh, who are you, really?" Sesshomaru ignored me and asked me something I expected he'll ask sooner or later."  
  
"Well, so what is your plan, Kikyou? It obviously changed. Your old plan was to send Kagome's soul to yours and kill Kagome."  
  
"My current plan is to make Inuyasha fall in love with me," I told him. "Or, should I say, me in Kagome's body. He will forget Kagome in my body and soon, I will order the Shinidama-chuu to stop giving Kagome souls. Then she will die, and I will rule in Inuyasha's heart. Then I'll reveal who I am."  
  
"Nice plan," Sesshomaru said in a whisper. "But Kikyou, you've forgotten one thing."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, don't you think Inuyasha will be furious when he finds out you've been using Kagome's body all along?"  
  
"Then I'll go back to my body, but Kagome will be dead," I answered smoothly. "My body is truly dead, you see."  
  
"You do know that will create more anger at you."  
  
"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru. Always cautious, eh? Don't worry, I have plenty of back-up plans."  
  
"Kikyou, Kikyou. Always the more evil one," Sesshomaru said in his cold voice.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Seriously, Sesshomaru hates when people get better than him. Even if it's something as stupid as the one more evil. "Don't worry, you surpass me in that part," I told him dryly. "I do better in planning, however. Like Inuyasha, you just jump in something and don't bother anything else. You always believe you'll win, don't you?"  
  
"Shut up," Sesshomaru said angrily. "Well, I better go."  
  
I looked at him curiously. "Why, may I ask?"  
  
"Your reincarnation is a weak one," Sesshomaru replied. "See, I'm taking care of her for now. I wouldn't want her to die yet, we need her for further torture."  
  
"Now I know you're the old Sesshy," I said, grinning. "Take care of my body, please. She'll be fine soon, my souls can refill anyone as quick as a snap."  
  
"Fine then." Sesshomaru returned me to the forest, and I decided to go back to the village where we were staying. But Naraku was there.  
  
"Hello, Kagome," He said darkly. "I realize that your friend has knocked me unconscious, but I have awakened. I'm thankful to whoever it was, for he didn't finish me. Well, now I shall take you."  
  
I couldn't help but smile. This body was better than my old dead one; I wasn't in constant fear that my souls would get sucked out.  
  
I grabbed my arrow and bow then aimed for Naraku's heart.  
  
KAGOME  
  
"Where am I?" I muttered, awakening. I had a really bad dream, about Kikyou and Inuyasha. I shuddered. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a small hut, sleeping in a small straw bed and covered in a mattress. I was wearing Kikyou's clothes.  
  
So I was still Kikyou. I sighed.  
  
"Are you awake, Kagome?" asked a small voice. I turned to see Rin, Sesshomaru's human friend.  
  
"Yes, Rin," I replied. "Where's Sesshomaru?"  
  
"He went out to visit Kikyou," she replied, smiling.  
  
"VISIT KIKYOU?!" I said, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, they're friends," Rin said, backing away. My outburst had obviously shocked her.  
  
"Gomen," I told her softly. Jaken came inside, grumbling about taking care of a human.  
  
"You're awake," Jaken said rudely. "Get out and get your own water."  
  
I got annoyed. Who did Jaken think he was? Rin went out to fetch water as I punched the heck out of Jaken.  
  
"Who the heck do you think you are?" I screeched, clawing him.  
  
"I didn't know you were so ferocious," said Sesshomaru. I turned to realize that Sesshomaru had been standing behind me for a while. I blushed.  
  
"Sorry, I just lost control."  
  
"I expected it. Sometimes it happens to Rin."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Humans are so strange."  
  
"Youkai are stranger."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Can you bring me to Inuyasha?"  
  
KIKYOU  
  
I had hit Naraku. Naraku growled, and it turned out it was really him. I saw him wince, and then he disappeared.  
  
"Coward."  
  
I saw in the corner of my eye an Inuyasha.  
  
"KAGOME! Daijobu ka?" He asked, eyes full of concern.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have let you go alone," Inuyasha said. Behind him were Shippou, Sango and Miroku.  
  
"I'm fine, Inuyasha!" I said, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Did you find your bag?" Shippou asked.  
  
"No, didn't," I said sadly. "Someone probably took it."  
  
"So must you go to your world to get some stuff?" Sango inquired.  
  
"I won't be able to tell my Mom I lost that much," I lied.  
  
"I see."  
  
Suddenly a brilliant red light was seen.  
  
WHAM!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CLIFFY!  
  
Don't worry, I'll update sometime in Jan.! 


	5. Chapter V

The Miko Switch  
  
  
  
Chapter V  
  
Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!  
  
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back?  
  
INUYASHA (Once again, Kagome is Kikyou and Kikyou is Kagome)  
  
"AHH!" Kagome screamed as a red light engulfed her.  
  
"KAGOME!" I yelled, hoping to be able to grab Kagome wildly but I was too late. She had disappeared.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Shippou wailed. The red light disappeared and it left just the four of us. Shippou began crying.  
  
"Do you think Naraku could have taken her, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Could be. Maybe Kagura and Kanna. And also Kohaku," I replied. I saw Sango wince as I mentioned Kohaku.  
  
"Sesshomaru and Kouga are main suspects too," Sango pointed out. My ears flapped at the annoying bastard. That wolf! He could have taken Kagome! Kagome never loved him, anyway!  
  
"What do we do?" Shippou asked helplessly.  
  
"We begin by tracking them down. I say let's head Kouga's first," I said, clenching my fists. My head was practically heading towards that wolf den. I just knew that wolf boy took her!  
  
"What if it was Naraku who took her?" Miroku questioned. "She could be dead right now! And there are lots of Youkai trying to get her because of her powers."  
  
"Or maybe some Youkai just felt like eating some humans," Sango suggested. We all glared at her.  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" The three of us yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay," Sango said, backing down. "Don't lose your head."  
  
"So what do we do? Go after Naraku, Sesshomaru, Kouga or some other Youkai?" Shippou asked frantically. "This very moment Kagome could be stewed!"  
  
"I'm going to Kouga's," I declared.  
  
"No way! What if she's with Naraku?"  
  
"What about Sesshomaru?  
  
We bickered over what to do.  
  
KIKYOU  
  
"Uhhh." I groaned. I opened my eyes. "Where am I?"  
  
"Hello, Kagome-chan," said someone. I didn't recognize the voice. I sat up, and I realized my abductor was a wolf boy. He had long black hair in a ponytail and he was wearing wolf skins. He also had a small wolf tail.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, voice dripping venom. "Why are you interfering with my plans?"  
  
"Kagome-chan, have you forgotten me? What has that stupid dog turd did now?" The wolf boy began punching the wall. "I'm Kouga!"  
  
"Kouga?" I said slowly. I don't think I've encountered this little wolf boy. But suddenly I realized what he called Inuyasha. "DON'T YOU CALL MY INUYASHA DOG TURD!" I screeched.  
  
"I bet he's poisoned you," Kouga continued. He grabbed my hands. I stared in horror.  
  
"GET AWAY!" I slapped him on the face. "I do not know who you are, but don't you dare diss my Inuyasha, or you'll be sorry!" I spotted my arrow and bow and grabbed it. "And don't touch me either. Stay away!" I pointed my arrow at him.  
  
"Kouga-sama!" yelled some other wolf people. It seemed I was in a wolf tribe. I growled. It would take me long to escape.  
  
Some of the wolf people began glowering at me. "Don't talk like that to him!"  
  
"Don't worry, she's probably just brainwashed," Kouga said, defending me. I looked at him in surprise. I was already threatening to kill him and he's still protecting me? I smiled evilly. He and Kagome would hit perfectly. "Don't hurt her."  
  
"I'm not brainwashed," I said sarcastically. "I never want to have anything to do with you again, and I love Inuyasha."  
  
I heard a few surprised gasps. Kouga turned to look at me. "Kagome," he wheedled.  
  
"You are so stupid," I said, laughing cruelly. "You cannot even recognize who you love."  
  
Kouga's face was shocked. "What do you mean, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Your stupid wolf brain cannot comprehend what I'm saying," I continued, ignoring him. "I see why you and my reincarnation will hit perfectly. Maybe I will not kill that bitch after all."  
  
Kouga looked at me, confused. Then snapped his fingers. "I knew it! That dog turd filled you with stupid ideas, and he thinks it will make me think you are cruel." He grabbed my hands again. I pulled them away. "No, Kagome- chan, nothing can stop me from loving you because I know you love me back."  
  
I almost died laughing. I began chuckling softly, then giggling louder than before, then I was laughing uproariously. "Love you back? Dream on, wolf boy!"  
  
The wolf people began glaring at me. Some of them grabbed their weapons.  
  
"This girl is no longer the Kagome you love," said one of them. "We will kill her for you, Kouga."  
  
"NO!" Kouga yelled. I chose the opportunity to hit one of the wolf people. The guy screamed in anguish and pain.  
  
"GET HER!" the wolf people yelled, and grabbed their spears. I laughed cruelly. I pointed my arrow at Kouga.  
  
"One more step, people, and your beloved leader dies," I threatened. I saw the people wince. Kouga looked at me pitifully.  
  
KAGOME  
  
"Thank you, Sesshomaru," I said gratefully. Sesshomaru carried me and brought me to a forest. He carefully placed me in some bushes.  
  
Sesshomaru pointed to a clearing. "Inuyasha," he said, then disappeared. I peered through the bushes. I realized that Kikyou was not with them.  
  
"WHERE CAN SHE BE?" Shippou cried. "I miss Kagome." My heart went out for little Shippou. I missed my friends so much. Even Kirara.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I yelled joyfully, running towards them. I saw everyone look at me at surprise. I forgot being Kikyou, I was too happy. I ran and jumped on Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"I missed you so much!" I squealed, crying on him. Suddenly, I saw Sango's hair, and  
  
SPLAT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango had slapped me. "GET AWAY FROM INUYASHA!" She glared at me. I backed away, and I remembered who 'I' was, currently.  
  
"Just because Kagome-sama is not here, you'll try on getting Inuyasha!" Miroku accused. Shippou looked at me ferociously.  
  
"Leave us alone!"  
  
"Kikyou," Inuyasha said softly. "Why are you pushing yourself on me? I've realized that I loved Kagome, and not you."  
  
Tears began to fall. Both for happiness and sadness. Happiness because I knew now Inuyasha did love me. And sadness for Kikyou, because it meant she no longer had power over Inuyasha. She was once again, alone.  
  
"It's me, Kagome!" I yelled, sobbing. "I don't get you, Inuyasha. You do not know who you love." I turned to Sango, Miroku and Shippou.  
  
"Can't you guys remember me?" I howled.  
  
Shippou looked at me, scowling. "How do we know you are Kikyou?" He asked.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Sango, your parents were killed by Naraku, weren't they? And Kohaku's under Naraku's possession now, isn't he?" Sango winced. "Miroku, your AirRip that has been passed for generations was given by Naraku, and it killed both your Grandfather and Father. Shippou, your parents were killed by the lightning brothers, Manten and Hiten. Am I right?"  
  
The four looked at me. Then Sango hugged me. "It is you! I'm sorry for slapping you. I'm just so, so, so happy!"  
  
"I'm sorry for everything we did!" Shippou apologized.  
  
"No, I'm just happy for everyone. And now I realized that we've treated Kikyou so terribly. Living as her was terrible," I confessed, burying my head on Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"So how do we reverse this?" Miroku asked. "The quicker this is done, the better."  
  
I broke off my hug with Inuyasha. "One month," I answered grimly. "I guess we better keep Kikyou with us until we go back to being ourselves."  
  
"Oh man. How long has this been?"  
  
"I think three or four days."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha reassured. I smiled and kissed Inuyasha.  
  
KIKYOU  
  
I was currently dragging Kouga. I told them I would return your leader later. Then I left to go back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Where are you bringing me, Kagome?"  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
Soon I had reached were I last saw them. I heard voices. I smiled. They were still there, thank goodness. Just as I reached the place, I stopped. KAGOME was there.  
  
Kagome was hugging Inuyasha, then broke off, then she KISSED him. I stopped.  
  
"KAGOME!" I yelled. Kagome turned and she gasped. I grabbed Kouga and threw him at their feet.  
  
My eyes blazing, I turned to both Kagome and Inuyasha. "I HATE YOU!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CLIFFY!  
  
I just love this story! Don't you?  
  
READERS: WILL YOU STOP THE CLIFFIES?  
  
F_girl: What if I don't want to?  
  
Readers: We won't read this story anymore.  
  
F_girl: (Cries) Anywayz, don't think this is going to be over. . . cause it won't! In fact, it's far from over. We still have to wait for a month to see if Kikyou and Kagome will switch back. . . here are some choices:  
  
Kikyou and Kagome will become friends and return to themselves (Kag/Inu)  
  
Kikyou and Kagome will continue their hate relationship and Kikyou will refuse to return to her body (EITHER KIK/INU OR KAG/INU. Depends on my imagination)  
  
Kikyou and Kagome will continue their hate relationship but Kikyou will agree to return to her body (Kag/Inu)  
  
I don't know if I will do one of these choices, because I might do my own story. But this is a fact: This story will last longer than you'll expect!  
  
P.S. Chapter six is very angst. Dramatic, too. I'm halfway through it, and once I reread it, I broke down. It was so sad. So, if you aren't exactly the type to cry over a story, I suggest you skip this chapter, but this reveals all of the feelings of Kikyou and Kagome. Call it a climax.  
  
R&R! 


	6. Chapter VI

The Miko Switch  
  
  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!  
  
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back?  
  
KAGOME  
  
"Kikyou!" I gasped, eyes wide. Sango, Miroku and Shippou looked at the bedraggled Kouga as Inuyasha and I stared at Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou's eyes were a blazing inferno. If she looked murderous before, it was nothing compared to what she looked now. Her eyes were dark and dangerous, she was seething and the way she touched her bow and arrow was a scary sight.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Kikyou yelled, tears streaming down her face. "The two of you will pay, dearly!"  
  
"Kikyou, I. . . " I began.  
  
"No. You are not to talk," Kikyou said, eyes fiery. "Don't you know what I've gone through for years? Hated by people who loved me before, forgotten by humans who used to respect me, losing friends because I was DEAD! I was just an EMPTY BODY!" Kikyou gulped, eyes swollen. "I can't even talk to my own sister! I'm constantly chased by people who suspect me for doing something! I was hated because I took souls!  
  
"My entire life was wonderful till I met Onigumo. After that, I had died, pinning Inuyasha to the tree. I had lost my love, but I decided it was my destiny for that to happen. I thought then that I would just be remembered as the woman who released the evil of the Shikon no Tama. I burned it along with myself.  
  
"Then you came along, Kagome!" Kikyou yelled at me. I was shocked beyond words as Kikyou continued her story. "You came, you brought the Shikon no Tama, you spelled trouble for this place again! You made Youkai constantly ruin villages, you made people die, and most of all, you revived me!"  
  
"How could have she-" Miroku began furiously, but Kikyou interrupted.  
  
"Urasue revived me, didn't she? AND WHAT DID URASUE WANT? The Shikon no Tama! She revived me for cruel intentions, but I did not heed her. And who brought the Shikon no Tama here? THE BITCH! Then I found about Inuyasha and everything that happened about Naraku. See? If you never came along, I would have died peacefully, and I wouldn't be carrying the guilt of pinning Inuyasha to the tree!" Kikyou screamed hysterically. "Everything went wrong when you came here!  
  
"Everyone used to regard me as perfect. When I died, they still respected me. But no. You came, and soon people saw you as a replacement, then soon they saw you as me myself! You are just a stupid reincarnation who stole my life. Everyone forgot me, they're always worried about Kagome-sama," Kikyou said sarcastically. "Look at you. You have friends, family, everything in your own world. Why do you have to come here? Can't you be satisfied with your own part of the world? I already have little, and you come try to take that away! You try to get friends here, you try to get my family, you try to get MY everything!  
  
"When I exchanged bodies with you, I felt so happy! I had friends, I had people who cared for me. I thought I could live happily as you. It was my life before. And you have stolen my life. So Kagome Higurashi, you will be very sorry," Kikyou ended, her body trembling.  
  
Kikyou collapsed then. I turned to look at Inuyasha, who had a panic- stricken look.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kikyou," he murmured softly. He went to pick up Kikyou, when Sesshomaru reappeared.  
  
My friends gasped. I looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Are you taking her now?" I asked him. My friends looked at me, they didn't get why I was talking to Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at me. "Hn." Then he grabbed Kikyou and they disappeared.  
  
"HEY! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. "Where are you bringing Kikyou?!"  
  
"Leave him alone, Inuyasha," I ordered.  
  
"Huh?" My friends (including Kouga) looked at me shocked.  
  
"But Kagome. . . " Inuyasha began. Kouga gasped.  
  
"Kagome? But that was Kagome!' Kouga said frantically, pointing to where Kikyou had collapsed.  
  
Sango and Miroku explained the switch as Kouga looked broken into pieces.  
  
KIKYOU  
  
"Uhhh," I groaned.  
  
"Kikyou? Daijobu?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I realized that it was Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hai," I replied.  
  
"I hope you aren't too broken," Sesshomaru said pointedly. "And you shouldn't have exploded like that. I mean, that was totally stupid."  
  
"I know," I said, my eyes teary. "But I couldn't help it. I was just so sad, just so trampled on, just so depressed. I mean, I saw Inuyasha and Kagome KISSING. Even if I had tried everything to get them away from each other." I sighed.  
  
Rin ran to me, carrying big flowers.  
  
"Here, Kikyou-neechan, I heard you were so sad, so I wanted to make you happy," Rin said, putting the flowers on my lap.  
  
I half-smiled. "Thank you, Rin. It makes me feel better."  
  
Jaken looked at me. "Kikyou-sama, you are way better than that reincarnation of yours. She began hurting me a while ago."  
  
I laughed.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "Well, I better get going."  
  
I turned to look at him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To Inuyasha and his group."  
  
"What for?" I asked curiously. "You aren't going there to hurt him because of me, aren't you?"  
  
"No way!" Sesshomaru said furiously. "Why would I do that?"  
  
I smiled to myself. Sesshomaru was so nice. He knew I was really depressed, so he was going to get revenge. He would never admit it, but it was very obvious.  
  
"Well, what are going there for?"  
  
"I visit him every once in a while, you know," Sesshomaru lied. "Going to have that little fight again, the usual."  
  
I grinned. "Have fun, then."  
  
"Oh, I will."  
  
SESSHOMARU  
  
I spotted Inuyasha and his friends. I smirked, then attacked Inuyasha.  
  
"AAH!" Inuyasha yelled, as he got wounded. I had aimed for his stomach, so now he had a large cut.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Sango growled, and she sent her boomerang at me. I blocked it with my sword.  
  
I immediately aimed for Inuyasha, again, and I wounded him terribly. Soon he could barely stand up.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Kagome yelled. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Don't worry, Kikyou did not order this," I reassured them. "This is my own free will. It seems you don't love her, Inuyasha, so I decided I'll take care of her until she returns to her death."  
  
"WHY YOU?!" Inuyasha screeched.  
  
"So are you saying you love her?" I asked.  
  
Inuyasha fell quiet. His friends all looked at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I can't say that now," Inuyasha admitted. "But that doesn't give you permission to take care of her!"  
  
"So who will?"  
  
Kagome looked at me with teary eyes. "Sesshomaru, will you kill Inuyasha?"  
  
I smiled at Kagome. "Be thankful that Kikyou loves you, Inuyasha. I cannot finish you for that one reason." I turned to his friends. "But if you take a move to hurt Kikyou, I swear you will die." With that, I returned to Kikyou.  
  
"Did you harm them too much?" Kikyou asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't kill one," I reassured her.  
  
"Good." Kikyou smiled. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, now, I think you guys better tell me what you want for the next chappie. I can't decide by myself! 


	7. Important: Read & Review or I will not c...

The Miko Switch  
  
  
  
Important: Read & Review or I will not continue this story!  
  
Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!  
  
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back?  
  
I see that most of you seem to think Kag/Inu, Kik/Sess is the best for this story. I want you guys to make a suggestion or return to my choices, (check Chapter V) and now when I've accumulated some of the choices, I want you guys either to review or email me at furbylovers@yahoo.com  
  
I also hope one or two of you are willing to become my co-authors for this story and maybe my other stories. I desperately need help cause I'm busy with classes. So if any of you can spare the time, review or email me at furbylovers@yahoo.com  
  
Last, but not the least, I want you guys to decide if this story should last longer. I hope you guys can help me. . . cause I can't finish the story without my readers. After all, the reader is always right! So review or email! 


	8. Another Important Notice: READ OR ELSE!

The Miko Switch  
  
Another Important Notice: READ OR ELSE!  
  
Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!  
  
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back?  
  
I've decided to let you guys to decide what'll happen the next chappie. Send me your STORIES, Stories not ideas, to my e-mail, furbylovers@yahoo.com and you can either write them in the actual letter or as an attachment. I'm only taking ideas until Feb. 10, because I plan to make the great story appear in Fanfiction.net at Feb. 14 as a Valentine gift to all you guys out there.  
  
I'm letting you decide what sort of story you want, whatever pairings, all I know is I'll post the best and MAKE IT VERY CLEAR IT'S YOUR WORK. You'll take all the credit, I promise. I may add a few parts to make it go my way, but I'll be making it sure that what you do and what I do is pointed out.  
  
-Arigatou! 


	9. Chapter VII

The Miko Switch  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!  
  
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back? INU/KAG KIK/SESS  
  
INUYASHA  
  
Four days had passed since the spell. We had searched for Kikyou and Sesshomaru yesterday, but no avail. Sango had suggested going to Kaede, so that's where we were headed.  
  
Kagome was silent all the way to Kaede's house. I was feeling terrible. I felt that it was all my fault that Kagome could not return to her body. I had a feeling, however, that Kagome thought it was her fault I was having such deep and dangerous wounds. I growled, remembering the encounter with Sesshomaru. Then I thought back to what he said. "It seems you don't love her, Inuyasha, so I decided I'll take care of her until she returns to her death. . . " What did it mean? I was puzzled at Sesshomaru, and annoyed at him.  
  
"Inuyasha. . . " Kagome began, her eyes on the ground.  
  
"Kagome, it's not your fault," I said gently. Sango and Miroku nodded, and Shippou jumped on her shoulder to comfort me.  
  
"No!" Kagome said, so loudly we jumped back. "No, I meant, what if Kikyou ordered her Shinidama-chuu to stop giving me souls? I've been feeling really weak the past hour. I think my souls are running out."  
  
"They are?" Sango screeched. "Oooh, that Kikyou!"  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"There's nothing we can do," Kagome voiced sadly. "All we can do is wait for one month." We walked toward Kaede's hut.  
  
"OI! Baabaa-chan!" I yelled my rude greeting to Kikyou's sister.  
  
Kaede came out, carrying vegetables. "Hello. . . KIKYOU?!" Kaede squeaked, and she dropped her basket.  
  
"Kaede-san," Kagome began. "I'm not Kikyou. I'm Kagome."  
  
"Honto ni?" Kaede asked, shocked. Then her face sobered. "She must have used a switch spell," she said sadly.  
  
"How can we return her back, Kaede-san?" Shippou asked frantically. "Is there any other way than the one month thing?"  
  
Kaede shook her head. "I'm sorry, but there's none. And if you don't meet at the precise time and date, you will stay like that forever."  
  
"NO WAY!" Miroku yelled, shocked. "That Kikyou!"  
  
"I'm pretty sure Kikyou would just keep my body and kill me off," Kagome said pessimistically.  
  
"Don't say that," I told Kagome, then I hugged her. "Either I return you to your body or else."  
  
They all laughed at my last statement.  
  
"Well, I suggest you find Kikyou," Kaede suggested. "The quicker the better."  
  
"Kaede-chan, how can we get souls?" Miroku asked. Kaede turned to look at Miroku.  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"Well, Kagome said she's been feeling weak the past hour, and I believe those souls are running out," Miroku explained.  
  
"Yeah, how can we?" Sango added.  
  
Kaede looked at the ground. "Well, there's a staff of souls in Mt. Juninki. It can get all the souls of dead. However, there's a really powerful spell around Mt. Juninki. You can't enter unless your heart is pure, and even if it is, you must go through terrible pain. Then at the very top, there's a strong demon guarding the staff."  
  
"The demon's no problem," I said, clenching my fists. "The big problem is the spell. Is there no other choice?"  
  
"Unless you can get the Shinidama-chuu to help you again, no," Kaede replied sadly. "Switch spells are dangerous. I cannot believe my sister. . . "  
  
"Kikyou," I said softly. If I looked in my heart, whom did I fall in love with? I wasn't satisfied with Kikyou nor Kagome alone. I had wanted them both, before.  
  
But, when they exchanged bodies, whom did I prefer? Was it Kikyou in Kagome's body? Or Kagome in Kikyou's body? After all, I used to hate Kagome. She was so annoying then. . . did I love Kikyou in Kagome's body?  
  
"This is my own free will. It seems you don't love her, Inuyasha, so I decided I'll take care of her until she returns to her death." I faintly heard Sesshomaru's voice echoing in my brain, "It seems you don't love her, Inuyasha, so I decided I'll take care of her until she returns to her death." It sounded strangely like, "Since you don't love her anymore. I'll be the one to take care of her.." It was repeating it over and over again, and the meaning was unintelligible. What was he trying to say? I was frustrated.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, returning me to reality. She looked at me with utmost concern. "Daijobu?"  
  
"H-hai," I replied, feeling terrible. "So, what do you say, Kagome? Shall we venture to Mt. Juninki?"  
  
"If it's the only way," Sango added. "But it may cost our lives there."  
  
Kagome shut her eyes, then they flew open. "Let's go," she said with a determined look.  
  
"Are you sure?" Shippou asked worriedly. "Maybe you shouldn't go, Sango, Miroku and Inu-yasha can go alone. . . "  
  
"I don't know how long these souls will last," Kagome said, trembling. "I'd rather die with them than waiting here."  
  
" . . . " None of us were able to say anything at Kagome's last sentence.  
  
"It's decided then," Kaede said slowly. "Shippou will stay here, the rest can go. Kagome, take care."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Hai!"  
  
KIKYOU  
  
I looked at the crystal ball with such distaste. Then I laughed wickedly. "The Staff of Souls? Don't make me laugh. I already have it." I stood up and took the staff from its drawer. I admired its blue crystal that took souls whenever I wished. However, I didn't use it much because it took too much energy.  
  
"What's with you, Kikyou?" Sesshomaru asked. He came up behind me, Rin tagging along.  
  
I faced my friend. "They're going to get the Staff of Souls," I said simply.  
  
Jaken came tumbling to the hut. "But you have it already, Kikyou-sama."  
  
"Yes." I laughed. "I've ordered my Shinidama-chuu to stop giving souls to the bitch so if she doesn't get a refill of souls within the day, she'll be dead."  
  
"And that's what you want?" Sesshomaru asked sharply.  
  
I lowered my head. "Well. . . " My lips started to form a cute and irresistible pout. The one I used to use when I was child to get what I wanted. I was half-surprised I could still do it, the last time I used it was to get Inuyasha in a running river. I had reserved that pout for only people close to me. I didn't know why I suddenly felt like using it on Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, then he sighed. He sat down next to me and said what I was waiting to hear. "What should I do?"  
  
I smiled and hugged him. "I need you to get Sango and Miroku to me. Then my plan will unfold."  
  
Sesshomaru snorted. "What for?"  
  
"It's a secret," I said, smiling mischievously.  
  
Sesshomaru half-smiled. "Come on, Jaken, we have to go fetch some things."  
  
Rin ran to Sesshomaru. "May I come?"  
  
"Now, Rin, let Kikyou take care of you. She's very lonely right now," Sesshomaru said softly. "You like being with Kikyou, right?"  
  
Rin smiled widely and nodded. Then she started dancing around the room.  
  
~NO POV~  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku made their way to Mt. Juninki. As they continued, Kagome froze in mid-step.  
  
"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly. "Are you feeling worse?"  
  
"No," Kagome said, looking troubled. "I-It's Sesshomaru's aura. He's near."  
  
"WHAT!?" Inuyasha shouted, sucking his breath. Then his eyes hardened. "I'll take care of him."  
  
"No, Inuyasha," Miroku said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kagome's few souls might run out," Miroku explained.  
  
"We'll deal with Sesshomaru," Sango said. "Hurry to Mt. Juninki."  
  
"Demo," Kagome began.  
  
"We'll be fine," Miroku reassured.  
  
The two nodded, then ran to Mt. Juninki.  
  
Suddenly a bright light came. Sesshomaru reappeared in front of the two.  
  
"Okay," Sango said, staring at Sesshomaru. "Bring it on."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "Jaken," he ordered slowly, "come out!"  
  
Immediately Sango and Miroku found themselves in a blazing flame, and Sesshomaru jumped into it.  
  
"I'll make something very clear before I take you," Sesshomaru began. "Kikyou already has the Staff of Souls. So my brother's trip there is worthless."  
  
Both Miroku and Sango gasped, and suddenly found themselves unconscious.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at them. "Jaken."  
  
Jaken immediately made the fire disappear while Sesshomaru's dragon-horse came out, and Sesshomaru hauled Miroku and Sango on it. Then they returned to the hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AAAAHHHH! LOVE IS IN THE AIR! Don't worry, it's still Kik/Sess, Inu/Kag. No worries. Kikyou is starting to realize her feelings for Sesshomaru yet she tries to hide it, and for some strange reason Sesshomaru can't stop thinking about Kikyou and worrying about her, until he realizes its love. At that he becomes conscious of himself, and is thinking of how Kikyou would react. . . (SIGH!)  
  
Anyways, KIK/SESS fans, it's coming in the next chapters.  
  
As for Inu/Kag, Inuyasha becomes confused with who he really loves and begins to form a bond with Kagome, unconsciously, as he remembers his good times with Kikyou and tells her about it in the most dreamy way. As for Kagome, she slowly realizes how Inuyasha loved Kikyou that much and how she formed most of Inuyasha's past. She begins to unfold her own life to Inuyasha, as friends. But, as the road to friendship makes a wild turn, both of them suddenly don't know how they feel for each other.  
  
There's the really long summary of The Miko Switch's next chapter (for the first time with a title) Blooming Love. Now it's officially Inu/Kag, Sess/Kik. As for the switching, it's still not decided ( so hurry up and send what you think.  
  
R&R, PPLZ! 


	10. Chapter VIII: Blooming Love

The Miko Switch  
  
Chapter VIII: Blooming Love  
  
Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!  
  
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back? INU/KAG KIK/SESS  
  
KIKYOU  
  
I waited in anticipation for Sesshomaru. Strangely, I was looking forward to seeing Sesshomaru, not Sango and Miroku. I noticed Rin holding a crystal ball that Sesshomaru had given her.  
  
"Rin-chan, what's that?" I asked curiously, looking at the girl.  
  
Rin smiled widely. "Rin get ball with snow from Sesshomaru-sama because Rin is good!" I looked closer at the ball and realized there was a small house with a snowman and snow falling on it. I smiled at Sesshomaru's thoughtfulness. Rin started turning it around and around.  
  
I laughed at the girl's innocence. My eyes sort of welled up, and my lips formed into a dreamy smile. I remembered my wonderful times with Kaede. The two of us playing on the grass. Swimming on a lake. Making neat flower jewelry. My eyes turned misty as memories returned, flashing quickly.  
  
"Daijobu?" Rin's sweet voice woke me up from my little dream. I turned to Rin and hugged her. Rin looked surprised.  
  
"I miss you, Kaede," I whispered softly as I hugged Rin, enveloping her, my heart full of love. Maybe I was just a body, but I could love. That showed I was no less human than my reincarnation.  
  
"I miss you too, nee-san," I heard Kaede's voice. Shocked, I broke away from Rin, and I saw her looking at me.  
  
"Nande?" she asked innocently. I smiled. I couldn't help it. Since I met Rin and Sesshomaru, I had been smiling endlessly. When I switched bodies with Kagome I felt a bit better than with Sesshomaru and Rin, but now I was contented with them. They were wonderful friends.  
  
"Kikyou?" I heard Sesshomaru's hesitant voice. I twirled around, and I saw him carrying both Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Nice job, Sesshomaru," I said softly. I examined them. "And not a scratch. A work of art."  
  
"As usual," he said, smiling at me. Then he glared at me. "So what's your plan?"  
  
"I use the two of them as bait, duh," I told him. "Once they find out there's no staff there, they'll go to look for their friends. I can tell them that we have them captured, and then I'll exchange them back, for Kagome's life."  
  
"Think Inuyasha will agree?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"He will," I said confidently. "I'm sure of it. He's too much of a good guy. I'm going to stop them before they arrive at the mountain."  
  
"ALONE!?" Sesshomaru said, eyes widening.  
  
I looked at him strangely. "Of course. I can take care of myself."  
  
Sesshomaru looked concerned. "Are you crazy? Inuyasha can take you out any time!"  
  
"I'll bring my arrows, then," I replied. I wondered why Sesshomaru was so worried all of the sudden.  
  
"No way." He shook his head violently. He grabbed my arm. "Either I'm going with you or you're not going at all."  
  
I glared at him. "Come on, Sesshomaru! I'll be fine!"  
  
"I don't know, Kikyou. You'll also meet other Youkai. What if you meet Naraku, or any of his good followers? I'm not letting you go," Sesshomaru insisted, holding my arm firmly. I saw at the corner of my eye Rin and Jaken watching closely.  
  
I sighed. "Fine, then. Let's go."  
  
KAGOME  
  
I watched Inuyasha closely. He was watching me, and sighing a lot. I was worried. After all, Inuyasha used to love Kikyou before. Just as I was breaking his shell, why did Kikyou had to go and switch us?  
  
"Inuyasha?" I said softly.  
  
Inuyasha looked shaken. "W-what is it?" then slowly he added, "Kikyou."  
  
My eyes widened at the name. "Daijoubu?" I asked, not showing how shaken I was. We continued walking for a while, Inuyasha ignoring me.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in mid-step. Then he turned to look at me. "Kagome, I-I'm confused," he admitted softly. "I-I don't know who I love anymore. I'm not sure anymore. I used to love Kikyou. I'll tell you, Kagome, we had wonderful times then. We would gather flowers and herbs, though Kikyou insisted we shouldn't waste even one, yet I would always save the loveliest for her." Inuyasha sat down on a rock near a river. I sat down beside him. "She would put it in a vase and they never withered."  
  
"Tell me more," I insisted. I looked down at my shoes. "I know she made most of your past, Inuyasha, and I'm only making your present. Can you tell me what did you and Kikyou did before? I want to know."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at me and looked up at the sky. "I would climb a tree and she would always come along, carrying fruits. We would climb it together, I would place her at the highest branch, and I would carry her up. We were so high, we couldn't be bothered. As if there were no Youkai coming to the village, it was so peaceful," he continued. Inuyasha sounded so dreamy, as if he was lost in another world. "I hated swimming, she would force me to it, and when I surfaced, I realized I loved swimming. Only then did I appreciate the water, the running river, those rocky falls. Kikyou made everything feel so perfect, so right, so beautiful."  
  
I sighed softly. I imagined Inuyasha and Kikyou together, together, never apart, their bond never broken, their love reaching everywhere, as if Youkai and humans were always friends. What beauty! What peace! I realized how much Inuyasha loved Kikyou. He was so calm now, as if there were no problems. I understood how he felt.  
  
"Kaede would always be hanging around when Kikyou and I go boating, or when we sit on hills. We would escape her, anyhow, and watch the view as if time had stopped. Nothing wrong was happening in our lives and we were as happy as can be. As if a Youkai and a priestess could be together," Inuyasha ended sadly. "We pretended there were no problems, as if our love was normal, but it never was." I saw tears forming in Inuyasha's eyes. He looked so sentimental. I resolved then not to interfere with Inuyasha's love life. Who cared if he loved Kikyou or me? As long as he was happy, I was contented. After all, I had my own world, world filled with friends and family. I could always return.  
  
"I didn't know," I said softly. "I thought you detested her, you hated her. I assumed your past with her was nothing but fights, but, it actually you're own little haven to be with her. Isn't it, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at me. "As if I'm actually talking to Kikyou right now," he said, smiling. "It's true, Kagome, she was the first person that made me open up. To make me think that humans were not that bad. Kikyou. . . the person that made me realize I had a heart." His eyes glistened. "That I was different from other Youkai that only cared about the Shikon no Tama. That the people who loved me, my parents, I could love them back. That I had heart that could love."  
  
I smiled at Inuyasha's confession. "You admit you loved her now, Inuyasha." My voice was so smooth, as if I wasn't mad. And I wasn't. No, not a single feeling of jealousy or anger. In fact, I was happy. I wanted Inuyasha to tell me, to admit to me, that he loved Kikyou. That I was no replacement, that he had loved that past self of mine. If Inuyasha kept telling himself he never loved Kikyou, then where was his past? I wanted him to go down to his roots, admit his past, then renew himself in the present. After all, if he couldn't face his past, how could he ever face his present? "Am I right?"  
  
Inuyasha's face showed emotion after what I said. "Though this heart isn't for love alone," he continued tightly. "It also feels grief, sadness, anger. Grief at losing my parents. Sadness as realization and reality shows me how my love with Kikyou was forbidden. Anger . . . not at Kikyou, but at myself. For allowing me to be tricked by Naraku." He sighed.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," I pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I did love her," Inuyasha replied. I was surprised at Inuyasha's sudden reply. I thought he was ashamed to even admit it. "I may have refused to answer that if Shippou, Miroku or Sango was here, though. They would have bitten my head off. But I did love her, Kagome." He stared at me. "I loved her with all my heart."  
  
SESSHOMARU  
  
"I don't know why we still have to confront them, Kikyou," I told my companion. I watched as her, well, Kagome's, hair fell just right over her shoulder. I watched as she stopped in mid-step to smile at me. I watched as her beautiful eyes glisten. . . wait a minute. Beautiful eyes? I wonder if I'm eating right.  
  
"Come on, Sesshy, it'll be fun," she persuaded, her eyes sparkling. She was no longer wearing Kagome's school clothes, but her old clothes. She looked very cute.  
  
"Fine," I grumbled. Somehow I wish I didn't allow myself to come along. I should have let her go along. But . . . well, I was worried. I just couldn't help it. If she got really hurt . . . and I had promised myself to take care of her. She had no one anymore, no parents, her sister wouldn't accept her, as she was dead, her old lover loves someone else, her village didn't accept her either. What did she have left? Rin and me. Nothing else.  
  
"Thank you!" She said, smiling at me. She hugged me, and I felt a slight tingle. I didn't know why, but it felt good. Very good.  
  
"Well, let's hurry up then," I said, wanting to get this over with us soon as possible.  
  
"I see them!" Kikyou said in a hushed voice. She pointed to a river where Inuyasha sat on a rock, looking peaceful. Kagome was staring up at the sky, as if time stopped.  
  
"They look so peaceful," I murmured, unknowingly touching Kikyou's shoulder. Kikyou didn't recoil, it was as if holding her was a normal act between the two of us. If this had been three months ago, she would have probably shot me down with an arrow.  
  
"They look so perfect," Kikyou corrected me, her eyes shining. "Like Inuyasha and me. Before, we would get that look, as if nothing could bother us." I saw her eyes welling up. I was shocked. I expected her to show little emotion in our trip to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyou. . . what do you plan to do now?" I asked softly, knowing full well that Kikyou had changed her plan.  
  
"I'll give her the Staff of Souls," Kikyou replied decidedly, clutching the staff. "But I won't return her friends just yet."  
  
"Let's go, then," I told her, then we reappeared in front of the two, half- floating in the river.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screeched, just as Inuyasha yelled, "Kikyou!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CLIFFY!  
  
Ah. . . can't you just wait for the next chappie? So I want to know what a good title will be, should it be  
  
A) Secrets Revealed  
  
B) Long-lost Love  
  
C) Realization  
  
Thanks PPLZ! 


	11. Chapter IX: Realization

The Miko Switch  
  
Chapter IX: Realization  
  
Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!  
  
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back? KIK/SESS KAG/INU  
  
INUYASHA  
  
I panicked the moment the Sesshomaru reappeared. Then I realized that Kikyou was with him. My heart stopped.  
  
"Hello," Kikyou said smoothly to us. Then she raised a stick-like with a blue crystal orb in it. Kagome gasped.  
  
"The Staff of Souls!" she gasped, her eyes wide.  
  
"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "It's true. Kikyou had this for so long. In fact, Kikyou told Kaede about the Staff of Souls after she got it. Too bad."  
  
"We'll trade it for your life," Kikyou sneered.  
  
"What!?" I yelled, gaping at Kikyou. "No way!"  
  
"Are you thinking of letting your friends die?" Kikyou said smugly. Then Sesshomaru's dragon-like horse appeared, and there, tied, was Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome gasped, looking shocked.  
  
I stared at Kikyou. She was staring at Kagome, eyes softening. "I know how it feels to lose friends. And to lose life. Kagome, I bet your friends are more precious to you."  
  
Kagome looked down. "Kikyou, please, return them. I don't care if I die!" Her eyes were welling up.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kikyou. "Hey, Kikyou. . . "  
  
"Do it, then," Kikyou said softly.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome. "You're lucky Kikyou is very nice." Then he threw the Staff of Souls to Kagome. Then he turned to me. "We'll return your friends, in a few days time."  
  
"What!?" I exclaimed.  
  
Kikyou looked at me, her expression hard to read. "Goodbye, Inuyasha. Expect another visit in a few days time." Sesshomaru put his arm on Kikyou, and they disappeared. So did the horse.  
  
I turned to look at Kagome. She was crying.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha!" She gasped, looking horrible. "I can't believe I dragged them to all of this. I wish I never ever bothered to get the shard in the first place! Look where it got me!"  
  
I hugged her. "Ssshhh. It's not your fault. It's okay," I consoled her. With Kikyou's body in my arms, I remembered my past so wonderfully, and that moment it felt so right.  
  
Kagome sobbed in my arms, her tears drenching my clothes. I didn't care, anyway. I hated it when girls cry, because it was as if I lost power.  
  
"Kagome, stop crying, please," I begged her, slowly righting her. She sat on my lap, drying her tears.  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha," she murmured. "I forgot you hate it when I cry." Then she laughed, though slightly.  
  
I smiled at her. "Come on, Kagome. We'll go back to Kaede to refill your souls then we get Sango and Miroku back."  
  
"Are you positive?" Kagome asked me, smiling slightly.  
  
"Positive."  
  
SESSHOMARU  
  
Kikyou watched in satisfaction as Kagome and Inuyasha hugged each other. I raised my eyebrows, wondering why she was smiling.  
  
"Why are you smiling, Kikyou?" I asked cautiously, drawing closer to the beautiful girl.  
  
"Nothing, Sesshomaru. Nothing at all," she said sweetly, giggling. "This is so fun."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Watching them unravel their love and realize it. . . they're having the time of their life."  
  
"Then why are you so happy? I thought you liked Inu-yasha," I said, feeling jealousy on my spine. I couldn't help wonder why, though. Why should I be jealous of him? My stupid half-brother, who had no superior powers as I?  
  
"It's not that," Kikyou explained, exasperated. "It's just that he's admitted I'm past and Kagome's present. And I, am off to look for my present. I've decided he's past. And I have to move on." She looked up at me and smiled. "And it looks like my future's with you and Rin."  
  
At that I giddy and excited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I know this is really really short, but I'm losing ideas. Anywayz, this is a cliffy, can anyone help me with this story? I really need inspiration! 


	12. Chapter X: Back To Start

The Miko Switch

Chapter X: Back to Start

Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!

Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back? INU/KAG KIK/SESS

KAGOME

As we walked towards Kaede's hut, I held onto Inuyasha's hand. I felt really happy despite what happened.

"Do you think Kikyou will return our friends?" I asked Inu-yasha.

"Sure, why not?" Inu-yasha responded, sounding confident.

"Why are you so confident?"

"I know Kikyou, Kagome. She might seem very mean, but she's very nice actually." Inu-yasha looked slightly faraway.

"Oh really?" I asked suspiciously. 

"The last time I checked, she was," Inu-yasha answered. "Kagome, Kikyou will see the light one day. She's helped us, you know, but you never open your eyes to see it."

I rolled my eyes. "Do tell," I said sarcastically. "Well, if she doesn't return them soon, I hope you have a good explanation all cooked up."

Inu-yasha pretended to look pained. "Kagome!" He said in his little hurt tone. "I would never dream of lying to you to cover up for Kikyou."

"Hmm."

"Kagome! Inu-yasha!" Kaede called. She and Shippou went running to them. Shippou looked around.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?"

Kagome hung her head. "Er… Shippou, I don't how to say this, but … "

"That mean _witch _took them!" Shippou cried, looking broken. "I knew it, I knew it!" Then his eyes grew large. "Where's the Staff?"

"More bad news," Inu-yasha said uneasily. "Well… Kikyou already **had **it when she told Kaede about it."

"Oh dear!" Kaede murmured. "I'm so sorry! I've sent you on a mission that had failed in more ways than one!"

"It's okay, Kaede-sama," Kagome comforted her. "Nothing to it. Seems like Inu-yasha is confident that Kikyou will return them."

Shippou raised his eyebrows at him. Inu-yasha glared at Kagome. "She will," He insisted. "I tell you, I knew her well."

"You knew her a way long time ago," Shippou chastised. 

"She hasn't changed, I swear." Inu-yasha looked more determined than ever.

KIKYOU

"What do you plan on doing to us, you bitch?" Miroku spat out to me. The two of them were trapped in a small part of the hut, with an invisible barrier than can only be crossed by children.

"Talk nicely to Kikyou," Sesshomaru said angrily. "You should be glad she's not cruel as you think, or you might find yourself dead right now."

"Back off, Sesshy," I said gently. "They have all the right to be mad at me. I mean, I'm killing their friend, slowly but surely."

"You gave Kagome the Staff of Souls," Sesshomaru insisted. 

"She did?" Sango asked wide-eyed. "No way!"

"Go ask Kagome, then," Sesshomaru retorted. "Kikyou isn't mean or cruel or anything bad you think of her."

"Thanks, Sesshomaru," I said, grateful for someone supporting me. For few people had ever done that since I was revived.

Rin came running in, holding two trays. "Can I give this to them now, Kikyou-neechan?"

I smiled fondly at the little girl. "Go on, Rin."

The two stared dumbfounded as Rin handed them their food.

"Th-thank you," Sango said softly after they finished eating.

"Don't mention it," I said, half-laughing. "For a bit of time, you guys became my friends." A faraway look came on my face. "Kagome is very lucky with friends like you. I never had them." 

Miroku stared at me. "You are lonely, aren't you, Kikyou?" his voice gentler than a while ago.

I refused to look at his eyes. "Maybe." Then I looked up and forced a smile. "But I'm opening up to some people." A smile, a **real **smile came up. "Sesshomaru and Rin are like my family now."

(NO POV)

The two captives caught a different note in her voice. Sesshomaru was no longer in the room, and Sango dared to say her opinion.

"Do you _like_ him?"

Kikyou suddenly stood up, looking flustered. "What ever made you think such a thing!" She almost yelled. "Please! Stop thinking like that!"

"I'm sorry," Sango muttered, almost afraid. "I didn't mean to… "

"I have work to do," Kikyou murmured, still blushing. "I'll have Rin deliver your crystal ball later. Good bye."

Then she ran off.

"I think she got rather mad at you," Miroku informed Sango.

She rolled her eyes. "No duh! I mean… " Sango lowered her voice. "Do you think she likes Sesshomaru? Because I've never heard anyone call him Sesshy before. And I believe that Sesshomaru is definitely a creature who thinks highly of himself. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, if I was Sesshomaru and I didn't like Kikyou, I would have cut her up now," Miroku said laughing. 

"So you think Sesshomaru likes her, too?" Sango asked.

"Maybe."

~*~*~*~*~*~

How's the story, peeps? I hope some of you can give me simple ideas for this story. I got this review (I won't mention the name) made me really feel about my whole story and I decided to change some parts of it. I hope that certain reader will be glad of the change I did.

R&R!


	13. Chapter XI

The Miko Switch

Chapter XI

Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!

Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back? KIK/SESS KAG/INU

INUYASHA

"It's been two weeks, Inu-yasha," Kagome said pointedly. "Add the one week, it's been three weeks since I've been in Kikyou's body. And Sango and Miroku are still not back!"

"Don't be so impatient," I told her, though I wasn't so sure anymore. Could Kikyou have killed them? I doubted that, very much, but there was a slight possibility.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sit." 

"**OUCH**!" I yelled as I hit the ground, sprawled all over. "What was that for, Kagome?" I asked angrily. 

"No reason," Kagome replied absently. 

I glared at her. "I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm going to find Kikyou's scent and trail it."

"I'm going with you!"

"No! You'd better stay here and keep your strength. You need a lot of it for the Staff of Souls," I insisted. 

The past two weeks, Kagome had tried using the Staff of Souls once a day, in the morning, after breakfast. This made her extremely weak, and had to lie down on a small bed with Kaede-baba and Shippou treating her. She was barely able to stand up, and had to be helped around. Kaede had asked me not to leave Kagome in such a poor state, so I stayed put, though I didn't like it. Now, I was aching for some adventure, and all the weeks were spent watching and waiting for Kagome's strength to regain.

"I'm able to control it now," Kagome retorted. "My strength's returned and it's only noon." She stood up, and didn't wobble. "See?"

"It doesn't matter. If a _Youkai _attacked us, would I be able to fight it properly? What if it attacked you and I couldn't defend you? So many things could happen to you," I argued firmly. "You're not coming."

Kagome's eyes began to well up. "So I'm a burden, that's what you're saying?" she cried out.

"N-no… Kagome!" I said, exasperated. She knew how much I hated it when someone cried! "You're not coming!" I repeated, firmer than ever.

"I can fight too!" She insisted. "I'm not as weak as you think!" Her eyes now had formed tears.

"Kagome-chan!" Shippou called. He and Kaede-baba was walking toward us. They stopped in front of us, and stared at me suspiciously. "You made Kagome cry again!"

"I did not!" I yelled, really annoyed. "I'm going out, and she _won't_ come along!" 

"Kaede-san," Kagome said, turning to Kikyou's sister.

Kaede hesitated, then gave her advice. "Kagome, I'm not sure if you can make it. In fact, I suggest you go back to your world and regain your strength, then come back after a few days. Best that Inu-yasha go get Kikyou, then persuade her to switch back, then bring you back here."

"Yeah, Kagome!" Shippou added. "You'll be safe!"

"I don't **need **to be safe!" Kagome snapped. "Look, it's my fault that Sango and Miroku were captured. I want to help them get back safely!"

"Do you think you'll help them get back by letting some crazy _Youkai _capture you?" I cried. "If we can't get you back here in seven days, you're stuck in that body forever! And if you do get captured, you won't be helping Sango and Miroku, you'll just be a burden!"

"But… " Kagome started.

"No buts. Either you stay here or go back to your world!" I said firmly. "That's that." Then I turned to Kaede. "Please watch over her, okay?"

"Of course."

Then, I hugged Kagome. "You'll be safer here. You're not a burden, Kagome," I added hastily as Kagome bit her lip and looked as if she was about to cry. "I just want to finish this on my own. This is my fight, Kagome. My half-brother and my former love. It's my fight."

"She's my past life!" Kagome said stubbornly. "I'm part of this fight. You can't stop me!"

I patted her hair. "I'm sorry, but no can do. It's more of my fight than yours."

"Inu-yasha… " Kagome murmured, looking directly at my eyes. "Stay safe, okay?"

"I promise."

SESSHOMARU

I watched our two prisoners as the weeks passed. They seemed less hostile and more gentle and friendly to Kikyou. I was glad of that.

"Where's Kikyou?" Sango asked one day as Rin gave them their food. Kikyou had gone out to get some herbs and I was left to guard the two.

"She went to get some herbs," I replied. Sango nodded, then began eating her food.

"Has she decided to return to her body?" Miroku asked defiantly.

"I don't know," I answered. She said nothing about it to me, yet." I fidgeted at that. Why were these two so curious of Kikyou's movements? Most probably because of the fact they were worried about their friend.

"How is Kagome and Inu-yasha?"

"They're fine. Kagome seems rather tired from the Staff of Souls. It takes plenty of the user's strength, you know," I explained.

"So that's the reason Kikyou doesn't use it?"

"She used it to control the _Shinidama-chuu_," I answered simply. Then I stared at them suspiciously. "Why are you asking a lot of questions?"

"Well, we're worried that Kagome might stay in that body forever, so we might as well get as much information about it," Sango replied.

"How would you know that Kikyou will release you, anyway?"

"Why would she keep us after a whole month? We are no use to her," Miroku said, rolling his eyes. "Or has the great Sesshomaru not noticed that?"

I smirked. "Of course I did. It just strikes me quite curiously, you know. The past two weeks she had done nothing to you. Then why did she bother kidnapping you? She obviously has some unknown motives that don't require your friends. She must have other uses for you."

"What do you mean by '_other uses_'?"

"Well, don't you think that Kikyou might have been studying you for another switch? That's a main possibility. With _miko_ powers, anything is quite possible."

Sango paled. "Do you think she would do that?"

"I don't think so," I replied, shaking my head. 

"Well, here's a very personal question," Miroku began, looking quite nervous. "Do you… _like _Kikyou?"

At that moment I had known I hit something. Preferably Miroku. However, it only hit a part of the shield, that had made them safe from me.

"You don't seem to value your life much," I gasped, looking deadly. "Just because your Kikyou's captives doesn't mean anything. I can annihilate you right now, so mind what you talk about." Then I stalked out of the hut and walked to the deep part of the forest.

"Do I like her?" I asked myself softly, hoping no one would hear. I thought back to the past few weeks. I never really liked her meetings with Inu-yasha, though few as they were, and was genuinely happy for her when she was happy. It was a strange feeling that I never felt. Maybe sometimes for Rin, but it was sort of brotherly love, and I was never really this happy for someone. Satisfaction, I felt. When I defeated strong _Youkai, _when I gained a strong power. But this feeling? Never.

I was worried. This might affect me. "I must not show it then," I said firmly. I wasn't sure if I **did** like her, but if Sango and Miroku began to notice, they were bound to tell Kikyou. And even if I didn't, I must be as unreadable as ever. I must not show my feelings. 

I decided to walk back to the hut. Then, I spotted something. In a clearing of the forest, there was Kikyou. A basket was in her hand, filled with herbs of many kinds. However, she was with someone.

A familiar half-_Youkai _someone.

Inu-yasha! 

I felt my heartbeat quicken. What was **he **doing with Kikyou?! I immediately went nearer to the two.

"Inu-yasha…" I heard Kikyou say. "What are you doing here?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

I couldn't help it! The cliffhanger was just waiting! Don't worry, I'll update sometime in May! Hee hee. I'm cruel, aren't I?

R&R


	14. Chapter XII

The Miko Switch

Chapter XII

Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!

Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back? INU/KAG KIK/SESS

KIKYOU

I stared at Inuyasha. He had come out of nowhere, so suddenly. He took a step toward me, though half-hidden by the tree where he had come out.

"Kikyou," he said tentatively. 

"Inuyasha…" I said, my voice almost cracking with shock, and some other emotions. "What are you doing here?"

"Kikyou… " His voice trailed off. Then, I saw renewed strength in those golden eyes, and my white-haired half-_Youkai _suddenly hugged me. It made me dropped my basket of herbs.

I was shocked. He kept me in his arms, burying his face in my hair. "Please return her body back, Kikyou. I can't stand it anymore. When I stare at her, in your body, such an overwhelming grief passes me. And you know that." Inuyasha's voice quivered. "It's hard. Really hard. I don't think I can last… "

Inuyasha cracked, right then and there. His weakness. He began to cry softly, only I could hear, and he let go of himself on me. My eyes filled up with tears. 

"Inuyasha, we're supposed to meet in the Holy Tree after one month, after the sun sets. Can you bring her there?" I asked softly.

Inuyasha broke off the hug. "Do you… do you mean it?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, Inuyasha. There's no point in keeping her in that body anymore. She's lost already. I had my win, and now it's going back to normal."

"How are Sango and Miroku?"

"Just fine. We'd never kill them, of course. I just wanted them to understand. To understand me. How I felt for so long. I didn't want them to hate me or anything," I murmured. I picked up my basket. "I'll return them on the day we switch again."

"Thank you."

"I have to get back," I told him softly. "Tell Kagome to meet me here two days after today. Is that all right?"

"Of course. I'll bring her here."

"You mustn't be here when we talk," I warned him. "Okay, Inuyasha?"

"Fine."

Inuyasha hugged me again, then smiled. "See you, then." Then he went off.

I went back to the hut all smiles. When I entered, Miroku and Sango looked quite shocked.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah," Sango replied shakily. "Nothing wrong."

I watched her closely. She seemed shaken by something. "You'll be going back next week," I said to them softly. I waited for their reaction.

"What!?"

"I met Inuyasha today. He asked me to go back. We'll be switching next week on the Holy Tree after the sunset. I'm going to talk to Kagome two days from now."

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"I need to ask her something important."

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know," I replied, looking confused. "I thought he was here."

"He left in a hurry."

"Why?"

"Who knows?"

KAGOME

I waited patiently for Inuyasha's return. I was rather fidgety at that time, and I kept jumping when I heard a noise.

"Kagome, he'll be back soon," Shippou said, as he handed me some water. "Drink." Shippou looked sort of annoyed, though; he was probably trying to calm me down when he had his own fears, mainly for our other friends.

I smiled nervously, and drank my water. Then that horrible feeling came over me again. "What if Kikyou tries to get Inuyasha? I mean, I know she still hasn't given up on him. Oh, Shippou… "

"You'll get yourself sick worrying," Kaede said, sitting down next to me. "You know Inuyasha cares for you. He won't return to Kikyou."

"You never know." I sighed softly, and gave my thoughts a rest. I knew Inuyasha wouldn't return to her, but Kikyou… was strange… and different from other girls. She was not going to give up this easily. Her motives were so strange!

A voice shook away my thoughts, the soft, loving voice. "Kagome?" 

"Inuyasha!" I let out a soft cry, and ran towards him with unbelievable speed. I threw myself on him, tears streaming down my face. He laughed, and hugged me quickly. Then he let me go and threw his arm around me. We walked toward Kaede.

"So, did you convince her to switch back, that bitch?" Shippou asked, looking a bit hostile.

Inuyasha glared at Shippou. "She's not a bitch. In fact, she saved Kagome," he shot back, looking annoyed. "You just don't see her in the right way."

"Hmph."

"So, how did it go, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked patiently.

"She agreed to switch back," Inuyasha said simply.

"She did?" I shrieked, and then I hugged Inuyasha again. "I'm going back to my body! Yay!" I started dancing around with Shippou, and Inuyasha simply laughed.

"However, you have to go to her two days from now," Inuyasha added.

"What!?" I asked, outraged. "And you agreed!?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, I want you and Kikyou to talk. She won't try anything on you. I promise."

"How would you know?" I cried out. "You don't know her… "

"I'm practically the only person who does," Inuyasha retorted angrily. His eyes were blazing angrily, and I felt a bit frightened. He never looked liked this before. He was really mad. Really mad.

"You say I don't know her. But I'm the only one who broke those barriers, those untouchable walls! How can you be like that? You don't even know her! You never knew **who** Kikyou was! You're just judging her from all your stupid encounters." Inuyasha's looked frightening. "If you don't go to her two days from now, I'm not going to let you switch!"

And with that, he stalked away.

I was shaking from a mixture of emotions. Confusion, fright and anger. How dare he! "SIT!" I screamed, and Inuyasha hit the floor.

"I wonder, though," Inuyasha started sarcastically. "How you got the powers over these beads again."

Kaede's eyes widened. "Indeed! How did you get them back, Kagome?"

I shook my head, bewildered. "I don't know either. I just… I mean I could use it again today, for some strange reason."

"Maybe the effects wear off after a while," Shippou suggested.

"I suppose it does. After all, what Kikyou did wasn't permanent," Kaede mused.

I turned to Inuyasha. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" I screamed. Inuyasha hit the ground, but this time he didn't complain. He just glared at me.

"If you don't meet her Kagome, I'm sending you back to your stupid world and never let you come back!" He screamed. Then he ran off.

"Inuyasha!" 

"I think you just got him mad, Kagome."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Unexpected twist, huh? I couldn't help it though, but this is still Kag/Inu, Sess/Kik.


	15. Chapter XIII

The Miko Switch

Chapter XIII

Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!

Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back? KIK/SESS KAG/INU

INUYASHA

I was at the well. Where I first met Kagome. I was thinking deeply about what happened ever since she arrived. And since Kikyou revived. I was thinking through it all, and a realization hit me: I love Kagome.

The realization made me feel sort of ashamed of how I acted. After all, I knew I didn't love Kikyou anymore, but the way I sounded, it must have been. I just felt angry at Kagome. I had known Kikyou half my life, and she was different at the way they saw her.

"I should go back…" I muttered, and made my way back to the village.

"Come back here, you lowlife," said a familiar voice. A too familiar voice. I spun around, my hand on the Tetsusaiga. Then he appeared. My brother. He smirked at me, and jumped down from the tree.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" I asked in surprise. Now what did he want?

"I just want to ask what you said to Kikyou," he said as casually as someone can when he's ready to slice a sword through your throat.

"Hmph. Why don't you ask her?" I said viciously, drawing my sword. "And is that all you came for here?"

"Answer my question, Inuyasha, or your friends will perish," he growled.

"I thought Kikyou said she wouldn't kill them!" I said, horrified at the thought of Kikyou's betrayal. 

"Did she, now?" Sesshomaru looked somewhat thoughtful. "Is that what you talked about, dear half-brother?"

I glared at him.

"Don't try me," Sesshomaru said in a low, threatening voice. "I'm not a servant of Kikyou. If I wished to kill those two, Kikyou will not be able to stop me."

"How dare you!" I cursed under my breath, but answered. "The switch. We talked about it. Kagome and Kikyou will switch back next week. However, I got into a fight with Kagome since Kikyou asked for a meeting with her two days from now."

"Kagome refused?" Sesshomaru looked confused. Then his eyes lit up. "I'll convince Kagome, Inuyasha."

"What!?"

"I won't hurt her," He said, rolling his eyes. "I'm just going to persuade her to talk to Kikyou."

I stared at him suspiciously. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't have any other immediate plans. But don't follow me. If you do, I shall slice Kagome before you can scream." And with that, he disappeared.

I sighed. "What should I do?" I asked myself.

SESSHOMARU

I fled to Kikyou's village with glee. So there wasn't anything going on with Kikyou and Inuyasha then! I was really happy, and also that they were switching back.

I was practically dancing all the way to the village. Then I felt Kikyou's body. I flew to an abandoned clearing that was rather far from the village and saw Kagome sitting on a small stone, obviously lost in thought. I smiled to myself, and reappeared in front of her.

"AAAHHHH-" Kagome's screams were silenced by my mouth.

"I have to talk to you," I told her softly, and released my grip on her mouth.

"What?" Kagome looked at me, confused. "What for?"

"I spoke to Inuyasha today," I said, expecting to see recognition in her eyes.

However, she still looked confused. "Huh?"

I sighed. I wonder how this girl could have been Kikyou's reincarnation. "He told me you had a fight."

Kagome's eyes darkened, and they went to the ground. "I was just mad at him. I guess it was my fault too, I knew how much he cared for Kikyou before."

"He told me that Kikyou asked for the two of you to meet two days from now," I said slowly. "So what are you going to do?"

Kagome pursed her lips. "I don't know. I mean, what if Kikyou tries something on me?"

"She won't kill Sango or Miroku, I promise," I said. "You should see them now, they have a sort of distant relationship with her. She's been very friendly, too. Why don't you meet her? Give her a chance?"

Kagome stared at me and smiled slowly. It was almost strange to see Kikyou's body smiling in a way that wasn't sort of evil. "Okay, I will. Thanks, Sesshomaru."

I smiled back at her. "It will make Kikyou very happy to be friends with you. She wants you to understand. That's why she took Sango and Miroku. She wanted them to understand her."

Kagome's eyes softened. "I want to understand her too. I guess I just wasn't trying hard enough. I'll see you two days from now then."

"How will you see me?"

"Aren't you staying with Kikyou?" She shrugged. "Then I guess I would see you too."

I laughed. "I think Kikyou wouldn't like both of us to be there. I think we should leave you two alone for now."

Kagome laughed too. "Yeah, we don't need you two half-brothers breathing down on our every breath." 

I smiled, and flew away, back to Kikyou.


	16. Chapter XIV

The Miko Switch

Chapter XIV

Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!

Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back? INU/KAG KIK/SESS

KAGOME

The talk with Sesshomaru made me feel a lot better. And I should have understood how much Kikyou meant to him. She was the part of his life that gave light. With a small smile, I returned to the village.

"Kagome! Where have you been?" Kaede cried as I entered her hut. "I had the entire village searching for you!"

I smiled. "You shouldn't have, Kaede-san. I was just thinking away about everything's that happened."

"So, what will you do?" Shippou asked curiously.

I smiled happily. "I'll meet Kikyou."

"Nani?" Shippou asked, horrified. "Kagome, she already has Sango and Miroku! Don't play into her hands!"

I looked at the ground, knowing it would be hard to explain this.

However, Kaede simply silenced Shippou. "I trust my sister, Kagome. She will do nothing to harm you," and with that, she gave Shippou a tender look.

Shippou sighed. "What made you change your mind, then?"

I smiled to myself. "Someone persuaded me to give Kikyou a chance. And I trust that person." I laughed. I trust Sesshomaru? Well, he was sort of nice to me when we talked.

I saw Inuyasha walking towards us, looking worried. When he reached us, he exclaimed, "Kagome! You're alright!"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Shippou asked defiantly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Get off, runt."

"I'm meeting Kikyou, okay, Inuyasha?" I said, wondering what his reaction was.

He smiled. "Good."

"Well, you'd better get some rest. You have only one week left with Kikyou's body and you better be strong before you meet," Kaede chirped, and led me away to her hut.

Shippou and Inuyasha followed, bickering away.

I looked up. Soon everything will be alright.

KIKYOU

I was going to meet Kagome today. I smiled. 

"Good luck, Kikyou," Sango called out.

I turned to her. "Thanks."

"No pranks," Miroku said half-cautiously, half-teasing. I laughed.

"Of course." I fixed my dress and loosened Kagome's hair. I had worn it in a ponytail for sometime now, and I had a quickly released it off. Now I looked just like Kagome, however I was wearing my dress. I picked up Kagome's clothes.

"You're going to return her clothes to her, now?" Sango asked curiously. I nodded.

"She would certainly want them back."

"Is it only you and Kagome meeting?" Miroku questioned. "No Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" I looked at him, confused.

"Why would they come? It has nothing to do with them," I said. I smiled. "Inuyasha told me yesterday it was Sesshomaru who convinced Kagome to come along."

"Did you tell him you knew?"

"No. He seemed so happy yesterday, I didn't want to burst his bubble."

"Why would he be happy?"

"He's made me happy, that's why." I blushed a bit, cursing my frankness. 

Miroku and Sango nudged each other, but told me nothing.

"See you," I called out, and went on my way.

Soon I reached the clearing in the forest. I sat on a small stone, waiting patiently.

After about two minutes, Kagome came sweeping out. She saw me, and smiled.

"Hello, Kikyou," she greeted.

I smiled back, and rose from my seat. "Hello, Kagome."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm leaving you hanging there. I'm mean! (giggles!)

Anyway, the story is ending soon. About three or four more chapters.

R&R!


	17. Chapter XV

The Miko Switch

Chapter XV

Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!

Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back? KIK/SESS KAG/INU

KAGOME

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Have a seat," she invited. I sat next to her, on a rather large rock. She handed me my school uniform clothes. "Here."

"Thanks."

"I wanted to talk to you about some things." 

"Like?"

"Everything." Kikyou looked away. "Inuyasha. The Switch. The Shikon No Tama…"

"I guess…" I stared at the ground. "Where do you want to start?"

"Well…I know this isn't the best part to start with…" Kikyou looked thoughtful. "Let's begin with Inuyasha."

My chest tightened. "Are you still interested in him?"

Kikyou laughed. "I think I still am, but he loves you. And you back. Why do I bother interfering? Besides, someone else appreciates me." She smiled.

"Is that person…" I grinned mischievously, "Sesshomaru?"

Kikyou blushed. 

"I knew it!" I gloated. "He started really acting strange for a couple of days! In fact, he even forced me to meet you just for your sake!"

Kikyou flushed. "I know. I didn't tell him though." She sighed. "Do you think he's interested in me?" She asked seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "No duh, Kikyou! He's doing practically everything for you! I bet if you asked for the sky he'd come bringing it to you."

"I think you're overreacting," Kikyou said, a pink tint in her cheeks. "Now, let's talk about something else. This switch…"

"Do you want to switch back?"

"You do, that's for sure," Kikyou said smoothly. "It must be tough in my body. So I'll come and reclaim it." She grinned wryly. "So that's one problem taken care of. We'll be near the tree a day before the actual meeting, just to be ready."

"Thanks, Kikyou." I smiled. "You're not so bad after all. So what about Sango and Miroku?"

"They'll be back after this little talk."

"Anything else we haven't covered?"

"I think everything's in the past now." Kikyou smiled, a real smile. "No point talking about it. But this I promise, I'll leave you and Inuyasha alone. And your little group."

"Oh, visit!" I protested. "I bet after all they've gone through, Sango and Miroku must have gotten fond of you, and so have I! I'd love it if you come by, even if only sometimes."

"I'd really enjoy that, but I like working alone better." Kikyou's eyes turned serious. "I have to rid of Naraku quickly and return peace to this world. Then maybe I can die peacefully." She had this dreamy smile on her lips.

"I hope your…no, our dream comes true," I said brightly, touching her hand. "We'll work together and make this place wonderful again. Then I'll be able to complete the Shikon no Tama, and use it to make Inuyasha human."

"Against his will?" she teased.

"But of course," I said, laughing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm sorry! It must have been forever since I last updated! ^_^

The story'll be ending soon, in about two or three chapters! I hope you enjoy it!


	18. Chapter XVI

The Miko Switch  
  
Chapter XVI  
  
Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! I swear!!!!!  
  
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou switch bodies. To switch back, they must meet at the tree where Kikyou pinned Inuyasha 50 years ago after one month. But what if Kikyou does not want to switch back? KIK/SESS KAG/INU  
  
KAGOME  
  
I waited, almost impatiently in Kaede's hut.  
  
"Are they here yet?" Shippou asked for the twenty-seventh time. Inuyasha finally cracked and hit Shippou in the head. They promptly began arguing. Kaede sighed and attempted to separate the two.  
  
"Not yet," I answered as soon as Kaede was able to successfully pull them apart; her face a little bruised.  
  
"Kagome! Shippou! Inuyasha!" We heard a familiar voice call.  
  
"Sango!" I squealed, and ran out of the hut. She and Miroku were standing there, looking very windswept; I supposed Sesshomaru had dropped them down while soaring in the air.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Immediately the two of us hugged. I could feel myself crying; tears of joy of course.  
  
"Okay, ladies, break it up," Miroku joked. I speedily detached myself, and turned to hug Miroku. "Kagome! That's embarrassing," he complained.  
  
Shippou came out and also went to hug the two of them. Inuyasha stood a little far off.  
  
"You should have stayed longer," Inuyasha said gruffly, looking away.  
  
"Admit it, Inuyasha, you were just as worried about them as we were," Shippou said loudly, smirking at Inuyasha. He promptly collared the little fox and sent him flying to the moon.  
  
Sango and Miroku laughed.  
  
"It's nice to know you cared, Inuyasha," Miroku teased. Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
Sango turned to me. "Kagome, Kikyou said that we should be there tomorrow, just to be sure."  
  
I nodded. "I can't wait...I want to be myself again."  
  
"I suppose you do," Kaede said, coming out her hut. "It's good to see you again, Miroku, Sango."  
  
Miroku smiled at her. "Your sister was very nice," he said softly.  
  
"Yeah...I guess I misjudged her," Sango admitted. "She was really kind to us."  
  
"I know she is," I said, feeling happy that they were all getting along. "Kikyou was very polite to me."  
  
Inuyasha looked away, but I could see a small smile forming in his mouth. "That's good," he muttered to himself; but I heard it.  
  
Kaede beckoned for Sango and Miroku to get in and have some food, Shippou immediately followed. They left Inuyasha and me standing there.  
  
"Inuyasha..." I looked at him. "Kikyou and I talked about you."  
  
He spun around so fast I could have sworn he was a hurricane. He went up to me, then, without warning, he hugged me.  
  
"Inuyasha!?" I squeaked, not knowing how to react.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha hugged me tighter. "I want you to know, I love you. I really do. Kikyou...she's only a bittersweet romance of my past. But it's the present that matters, and you're my present, so it's you I love."  
  
I smiled at the simple but sincere declaration. I hugged him back. "I love you too, Inuyasha." Then he tilted my chin, then moved very close. I closed my eyes...anticipating the kiss...  
  
"Are you guys coming in or what!?" Shippou suddenly popped out of the hut. Shocked, we quickly moved away from each other.  
  
"Sure, Shippou," I said in a really high voice. Shippou blinked at us, then went back in the hut.  
  
"Let's go," Inuyasha said with a small smile on this face, and he took my hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KIKYOU  
  
I stood there next to the tree, waiting for Kagome and her friends.  
  
"They'll be here soon," Sesshomaru murmured. He was standing next to me.  
  
I smiled involuntarily; I was now sure of my feelings for him, and his feelings for me. I felt so happy; my first love might have been a failure, but my second would succeed. "Where's Rin?"  
  
"With Jaken," he said softly.  
  
I leaned against him, feeling his warmth. "It's so peaceful," I said, enjoying the serenity of the scene.  
  
"Yeah..." Without warning, Sesshomaru kissed me. It was so gentle and sweet, as if I was some fragile china doll. He held on me tight, and deepened the kiss. I kissed him back, losing myself in the kiss...  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Kagome's voice asked, amused.  
  
Immediately, we broke apart. Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, and Inuyasha glared back at him. I didn't realize that he was there.  
  
"Sango and Miroku didn't want to come," Kagome continued, a small smile on her lips. "But Inuyasha insisted on coming."  
  
"You never know what my half-brother might try to pull," Inuyasha hissed, eyeing his brother malevolently.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "When will you two grow up?" I asked exasperatedly.  
  
"I'm asking myself the same thing," Kagome said, smiling at me. We both laughed.  
  
Kagome and I both sat on a rock, talking like old friends, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decided to have a glaring contest. Every now and then we looked up, to see now of them had given up yet.  
  
Once night had fallen, I felt a feeling come over me. Kagome turned to look at me, panic and relief on her face. I took her hand a squeezed it, she took my other hand and did the same.  
  
"Ready?" I whispered softly.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
I slowly began to chant the reverse spell, summoning the power of the place. A fog started to surround us. I felt power encircling us.  
  
After a couple of minutes, I felt my own body back. The fog disappeared. I turned to look at Kagome.  
  
"I'm back!" she exclaimed; then she turned to me. She promptly hugged me, and I hugged her back. "Thanks, Kikyou."  
  
"No problem," I said softly.  
  
Kagome stood up, then went to hug Inuyasha. "I'm back, Inuyasha!"  
  
"You never left," he said sarcastically. Kagome glared at him, then lightly kissed him.  
  
Sesshomaru went to stand next to me. "Want to go home?" he asked me playfully.  
  
"Yeah," I answered, a light feeling overcoming me. "Home..."  
  
Sesshomaru took me by the waist and kissed me again.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OH MY GAWD! It had been an eternity since I last updated! You guys must have thought I died!  
  
Okay, so I completely hurried the end of the story...gomen ne! I didn't really mean to...I just wanted it out of my already guilty conscience. I actually deleted four or five of my stories, because I believed I couldn't finish them anymore! I've been such a dawdler! And besides, school has become evil...piling so much homework!  
  
I hope you enjoyed the end! 


End file.
